The Scarlet Eyes
by Snowindter
Summary: Kuroro can kill Kurapika easily, but how can he find it hard to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fiksi kedua ku, pairing kurokura, femkura. bagi yang gak suka aku jadiin kurapika cewek, jangan baca. dari awal nonton hxh dulu aku pikir kurapika ini cewek. jadi udah kesugesti gitu. typo dimana-mana, gomen. inspired by senpai-senpai di sini. tengkyu.

Chapter 1

Mafia's Attack

Kurapika menghalani pandangan matanya, saat terbangun, mencoba untuk menghindari silau cahaya lampu di sebuah aula besar. Perlahan ia menangkap dua puluh orang pengguna nen yang kuat di sana, serta seorang pria tambun berusia lebih dari setengah abad, memiliki bekas luka di pipi kanannya, membuat pria itu nampak mengerikan. Dari penampilanya yang rapi, dengan setelan jas gelap serta cravat yang berbentuk rumit, dan topi laken, hampir dapat disimpulkan pria itu adalah seorang mafia.

"Hohoho, jadi pria manis ini keturunan dari suku kuruta yang terakhir? Bangsa yang terkenal memiliki mata merah yang berharga itu?"

"Shit! Apa maumu tua bangka?!" mata kurapika mulai berubah sewarna darah.

"Mulut mu kotor sekali manis. Dengar, lebih baik jadi anak manis yang baik dan penurut. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjualmu di pelelangan, sebagai artefak hidup di York Shin City. Tapi jika kau terus-terusan melawanku, kau akan berakhir dengan hanya tubuh tanpa nyawa yang diawetkan, yang akan ku lelang nanti"

"Cih, LMAO!"

Lalu Kurapika mulai bergerak, di hadang oleh para pengguna nen itu. Kurapika tak gentar, ia dapat memastikan seberapa besar kekuatan mereka, yang pasti mereka tidak sekuat phantom throupe. IA membentuk rantai nennya dan mulai menagkis dan menyerang mereka. Buka berarti hal yang mudah, Kurapika memang sudah mengubah kondisi chain jail nya yang dulunya hanya bisa digunakan pada spider. Sekarang ia bisa memakainya sebagai pertahanan diri. Dalam dua tahun terakhir ia melatih nen nya agar tidak memelukan kondisi-kondisi tertentu untuk jadi lebih kuat, seperti pada saat melawan spider. Dengan bantuan gurunya, ia dapat memanipulasi pisau nen di jantungnya, sampai akhirnya pisau nen itu hilang.

Tapi melawan du puluh orang pengguna nen sekaligus, benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah. Ia tersudut, dengan satu pukulan di punggungnya, disusul satu cambukan nen memamtikan yang meluluhkan bagian dadanya, hingga kurapika dapat merasakan dua tulang rusuknya patah. Ia sudah menggunakan chain jail nya pada 14 orang sekaligus, dan membunuh mereka dengan dynamite chainnya, yaitu kekuatan baru di jari telunjuknya, dinamakan dynamite chain, karena kekuatan di rantai itu setara dengan ledakan dinamit yang dapat membunuh lebih dari sepuluh orang. Hanya saja ia harus berada dlam kondisi emperor time yang menguras banyak tenaganya. Kini tinggal tiga orang, pengguna cambuk, seorang enchancer yang kuat dan gugenka. Kurapika sudah mencapai batasnya, dengan satu pukulan keras dowsing chain pada si pengguna cambuk, kurapika ambruk dengan kondisi babak belur. Si pengguna cambuk langsung colapse, tapi saat si enchancer akan mengakhiri hidup kurapika, sebuah jarum beracun menusuk lehernya dan juga leher si gugenka, membuat mereka tewas seketika dengan racun yang sangat mematikan, menyisakan sang bos mafia.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria rambut hitam itu menatapnya datar, tanpa emosi sama sekali, dengan secepat kilat dengan kecepatan di luar manusia biasa, pria bermata obsidian itu, melakukan gerakan seperti gerakan Killua, menusuk dada kiri mafia itu dan mengambil jantungnya tanpa darah menetes sedikitpun. Pria tua itu terenyak, "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lalu mata pria itu semakin terbelalak, saat menyadari, pria misterius di hadapannya sedang menggenggam jantungnya. Mafia itu memuntahkan darah merah kehitaman yang kental lalu mati seketika. Kuroro melempar jantung itu, lalu beralih pada si pengguna rantai yang nampaknya masih hidup, lalu ia mengeluarkan benz knife nya dan hendak menusuk jantung kurapika.

Tapi sesuatu menghalanginya, ia menatap wajah kurapika yang penuh luka dan lebam. Wajah lugu yang manis yang sama yang telah menyegel nen nya selama dua tahun, yang telah membunuh dua rekannya. Tapi wajah itu nampak tak berdosa dengan kerutan di dahinya, menandakan bocah itu dalam kesakitan yang amat sangat. Ah itu bukan masalahnya, sekali lagi Kuroro menghunus pisaunya, tapi tepat saat ujung pisau itu hampir menyentuh Kurapika, tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sakit, dan sesak. Ia menjatuhkan pisau itu dan menekan dadany yang sakit. Ia mencoba untuk menarik bafas, dan duduk dengan peluh menghiasi dahi nya yang memiliki tanda silang aneh. "Ada apa ini?" Kuroro bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia pun menyimpan kembali pisaunya dan membawa Kurapika yang amat ringan, seperti tubuh gadis remaja pikir Kuroro. Lalu ia pun berlari dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia biasa.

"Danchou!" seru Nobunaga saat meiLihat Kuroro menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki yang memakai kemeja dan celana yang sudah compang-camping. Sesaat ia tak mengenalinya, tapi ketika ia melihat heli pirang anak itu dan antig rubi menggantung di telinga kirinya, ia langsung menghadang sang Danchou.

"Sialan Danchou, biar aku yang membunuhnya!"

Anggota laba-laba yang lain hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah melupakan kejadian yang lalu, tidak bergunamengungkit-ngungkit nya. Chain assassin itu hanya membunuh dua rekan mereka, sedang mereka telah membunuh semua klannya. Jadi mereka menganggapnya impas, kecuali Nobunaga tentu saja. Tapi jika jika si pengguna rantai itu berulah lagi, tentu mereka tak akan tinggal diam. Hanya saja mereka tidak tau apa motif sang danchou, apa ia juga mendendam seperti nobunaga, tak ada yang seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang Danchou.

"Tidak dengan kondisi ini" tukas Kuroro dingin.

"Tapi dia akan cukup merepotkan saat nomal!"

"Apa kau puas hanya dengan membunuhnya dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"cih!" Nobunaga mendengus dan memberikan jalan pada Danchou.

Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidur, di ruangan pribadinya di markas geneiryodan. Ia menatap pengguna rantai tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, tapi banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya, sesuatu yang baru ia sadari adalah bagaimana mungkin ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang menuntunya berlari dan berakhir di tempat di mana si pengguna rantai berada.

-Flashback-

Kuroro sedang membaca buku ketika ia merasakan detak jantungnya mengeras, ia terkesiap, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, itulah yang dirasakannya. Kuroro pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Danchou?" tanya Shalnark.

Kuroro meliriknya sekilas dan berkata, "Aku ada urusan"

Mengikuti instingnya, ia berlari dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah gedung aula yang teretak di perbatasan York shin city. Ia menggunakan zetsu yang sempurna, di sanalah si pengguna rantai berwajah malaikat bertarung melawan segerombolan anak buah si mafia tua itu.

-end of flashback;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Real Kurapika

Kuroro membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kutapika yang masih utuh untuk membalut luka anak remaja itu. Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya, me;ihat si pengguna rantai melilit tubuhnya sendiri dengan kain putih, yang kini kain itu terkoyak dan penuh noda darah karena cambukan yang ia terima. Koyakan itu memperlihatkan sedikit kulitnya yang putih mulus, sewarna susu. Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mengoyak kain itu, dan ia menmukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di tubuh seorang laki-laki. Wajah Kuroro memerah, seandainya ada anggota laba-laba yang lain di sana, mereka pasti akan langsung menganga, bukan melihat si bocah pengguna rantai, tapi melihat wajah Kuroro yang blushing. Kuroro segera berpaling dan menelepon Machi.

"Uruslah dia!" perintah Kuroro tanpa melihat Kurapika

Machi mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat Kurapika, dan ia mengerti.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada yang lain, ia pasti punya alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan identitasnya"

"baiklah Danchou. Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?"

" Aku masih belum tahu"

"Kenapa dia Danchou?"

Kuroro menjelaskan dengan sinkat, lalu datanglah pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia ada di sana?"

"Itulah yang akan ku tanyakan padanya nanti. Rawatlah lukanya, pinjamilah ia pakaian mu. Ia pasti seukuran denganmu, kecuali dadanya yang nyaris rata."

Machi menahan senyumnya, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah" Machi bukanlah orang yang mudah tersenyum apalagi tertawa, tapi mendengar Danchou mengatakan hal it membuatnya geli. Lalu Kuroro pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tiga hari penuh Kurapika tertidur, sebagian lukanya sudah Machi obati kecuali bagian patah tulang rusuk. Ia bisa menjahit anggota badan yang terputus, tapi tidak dengan tulang yang patah. Yang membuat Machi herab adalah daya tahan gadis itu dan proses penyembuhannya yang cepat. Untuk ukuran orang normal, perlu setidaknya beberapa minggu, tapi Kurapika? Yah tapi bukankah gadis cantik itu yang telah membunuh Uvo dan paku? Kenapa ia harus heran?

Kurapika benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya di hari ke empat. Ia pikir ia telah mati, tapi ketika melihat sekeliling ruangan, itu bukanlah neraka ataupun surga. Sekujur tubunya terasa sakit terutama daerah dada bawahnya. Patah tulang, pikir Kurapika. Ia mencoba duduk dan mendapati dirinya megenakan sweater warna biru dan celana jeans. Seingatnya dia tidak memakai pakaian itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton mengejutkannya, ia kini menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara di pojok ruangan yang terkena sinar matahari, matanya seketika memerah.

"Bukan aku yang mengganti pakaian mu tapi Machi"

Wajah Kurapika memerah semera matanya, diam-diam Kuroro tersenyum dan mengagumi mata merah yang paling bersinar dan bercahaya yang pernah ia lihat. Kuroro pura-pura membaca bukunya lagi.

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata Kurapika membentuk holy chain nya, rantai itu melilit tubuh Kurapika dan menyembuhkan tulang-tulang nya yang patah, serta bekas-bekas luka yang masih tersisa, karena Machi telah menyembuhkan luka dalam gadis itu. Kuroro mengintip dari balik bukunya kagum dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Mata Kurapika kembali ke warna saphire nya.

"Aku tak punya keuntungan dengan membunuhmu saat kau sekarat. Kalau kau hidup, ada kemungkinan aku mencuri abiliti mu"

"Jangan pernah berani melakukannya!" mata Kurapika kembali memerah, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang lain, matanya kembali biru. "Kau, apa kau tahu kalau aku.."

"Bajumu terkoyak, tentu aku sudah melihatnya" , kata Kuroro datar, kini giliran wajah Kurapika yang memerah.

"Hanya aku dan Machi yang tahu karena dia yang merawatmu. Urusanmu jika ingin menyembunyikan identitasmu"

Kurapika lega, setidaknya pria itu bertindak bijaksana.

"Tapi.."

Sigh tentu saja tak ada yang Cuma-Cuma walau bagaimanapun, ia kepala laba-laba, Kurapika mendengus.

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa pertanyaan"

"oh akku pikir kau ingin bertarung denganku" kata kurapika tajam.

"Kenapa kau berhenti memburu laba-laba"

"Memangnya dengan memburu kalian, klan ku akan hidup lagi? Aku hanya akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah kalian yang busuk dan kotor. Bukan berarti aku tidak berani pada kalian. Tapi kalian harus tahu, sedikit saja kalian menyentuh teman-teman ku, aku tak segan membunuh kalian!"

Kuroro tersenyum dinin, "Kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, dan akhirnya kau sadar dengan hanya seorang dirimu dan teman-temanmu tak cukup untuk bisa mengalahkan kami. Kau bahkan hampir mati mealwan dua puluh kutu itu"

"Aku tidak minta pertolonganmu brengsek!"

"Apa kau tahu, nenmu dalam tubuhku sudah di hapus?"

"Tentu saja, Hisoka memberi tahu ku"

"Apakah nenmu sudah benarbenar terhapus sepenuhnya?"

Kurapika mengangkat alisnya "tentu saja, jika kau ingin bertarung denganku, aku siap sekarang. Jika itu yang kau mau!"

Ya, Kurapika tidak takut, tentu ia tahu, ia tak akan sanggup menghadapi sepuluh laba-laba sekaligus.

"Kuroro, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sana?"

Kuroro tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba, Kuroro megangkat bahu.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian"

"aku tidak sedang dalam ancaman untuk sebuah perjanjian"

"aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari mafia itu"

"aku tidak memintanya!"

"Atau kau lebih suka aku mengganggu teman-teman mu?"

"Cih, brengsek! Keparat kau, apa maumu?!"

"pertama jangan mengusik laba-laba, kedua kau harus menghapus nenmu seluruhnya dariku"

"aku menyanggupi bahkan sudah melakukan yang pertama, tapi yang kedua, aku benar0benar tidak mengerti!"

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Jantungku berdetak cepat dan seolah menuntunku kepadamu yang sedang sekarat"

Kurapika mebelalakan matanya, "Tidak mungkin, jika nen ku dalam tubuhmu sudah diangkat, tentu saja itu sudah terhapus semua. Jadi tak ada lagi hubungannya dengan ku!"

"lalu apa itu?"

Kurapika mengangkat bahu tak peduli, sambil keluar ke arah pintu. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu ia melirik ke arah Kuroro, "Tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang identitas asliku dan terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku, hubungi saja aku. Agar kita impas."Wajah Kurapika memerah, tapi ia memang tidak suka berhutang budi pada siapapun, apalagi pada kepala laba-laba.

"kalau kau tak mengejar laba-laba apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"cukup jawab pertanyaan ku dan hutangmu impas"

Kurapika terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengakannya, hingga ia tidak harus berurusan lagi dengan laba-laba. "Mengumpulkan mata merah, dan..." kurapika terdiam, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Dan?" tanya Kuroro penasaran, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya., "Melanjutkan garis keturunan klan ku" jawab Kurapika cepat-cepat dengan wajah semerah tomat yang busuk. Seketika Kuroro tertawa yang mengagetkan para laba-laba di lantai bawah. Mereka saling memandang, dengan tatapan penuh tanya, belum pernah mereka mendengar Kuroro tertawa sekeras dan selepas itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" tanya Kurapika dengan bibir cemberut dan dahi berkerut malu campur marah.

"Kau benar, sekarang bukan hanya pintar, tapi juga kau bertambah dewasa."

Kurapika berpaling, lalu melangkah pergi. Kuroro menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Aku dan laba yang lain tak akan menyerangmu, tapi aku tak menjamin mengenai Nobunaga, sang samurai. Uvo adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi berhati-hatilah!"

"cih, si kepala pohon palem itu bukan lawanku!" Kata Kurapika percaya diri, lalu meninggalkan kamar Kuroro. Benar saja, setelah beberapa saat Kuroro merasakan aura nen Kurapika dan Nobunaga menguat. Lalu ia segera melangkah keluar dan menyaksikan pertarungan antara Kurapika dan Nobunaga. Tak ada yang ikut campur, hanya Kurapika dan Nobunaga saja. Pertarungan mereka cukup sengit, Kurapika hampir terluka parah akibat sabetan samurai itu di punggungnya. Jika ia tidak bergerak lebih cepat, dan hanya mengenai pakaiannya saja di bagian punggung, serta sedikit goresan pedang yang tak terlalu dalam. Kurapika memerangkap Nobunaga dengan Jail Chainnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memukul jatuh Nobunaga dengan dowsing chainnya, hingga pingsan.

Lalu Kurapika menrasakan embusan angin dingin di punggungya. Ah ya bajunya sobek besar di bagian punggung, dna mungkin sudah terkoyak, karena ia merasakan bajunya mulai terlepas dari bahunya. Machi terbelalak, tentu saja yang lain tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya si pengguna rantai adalah seorang gadis. Kuroro langsung meloncat ke arah Kurapika dan menyampirkan mantel danchounya. Kurapika langsung menarik mantel itu menutupi tubuhnya yang kini terbuka semua di bagian belakang, lalu ia pun mengancingkannya. Semua mata tertuju pada kurapika dan Kuroro, mereka lebih tertarik pada sikap danchou mereka daripada menolong Nobunaga yang pingsan, dengan bengkak yang besar di pelipisnya.

"Aku kan mengembalikannya nanti" kata Kurapika, lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, menahan rasa malu yang amat sangat, Kuroro menatap kepergiannya datar, lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Aku sudah pastikan dia tak akan menganggangu kita lagi. Urus Nobunaga!" lalu ia pergi ke kamarny dan mengisyaratkan Machi dan Shalnark untuk mengikutinya.

"Baik Danchou!" kata feitan

"Shalnark, carilah informasi tentang penghapusan nen. Aku ragu kalau nen si pengguna rantai itu sudah sepenuhnya terhapus dari tubuhku. " kata Kuroro dingin kepada Shalnark, begitu mereka tiba di kamar kuroro.

"Baigaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Kuroro menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi padanya saat menemukan Kurapika nyaris mati beberapa hari lalu.

"ah" kata Shalnark, lalu ia segera mengambil laptonya dan mencari tahu.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kuroro pada Machi

"Danchou, aku tak tahu apapun, apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu padamu?"

"dia sama bingungnya denganku" Lalu Kuroro menyilangkan tangannya di tubuhnya sementara ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada tangan lain menjepit bibirnya, ia berpikir.

"Bukanlah ertanda bagus danchou" kata Machi tiba-tiba.

"eh?"

"firasatku tidak enak danchou"

Tak lama kemudian Shalnark muncul dan menatatp Kuroro dengan serius.

"Aku menemukan informasi penting danchou, ternyata meski nen sudah terhapus, masih akan ada sisa nen itu. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama agar sisa nen residu itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Residu nen itu tak akan membahayakan mu, selama keselamatan si penanam nen itu terjamin hingga nen itu sepenuhnya terhapus. Itu berarti jika si penanam nen itu mati, maka kau pun akan ikut mati, karena residu nen yang ada di tubuh korban seperti magnet yang akan tertarik oleh nen induknya, jika nen induk mati. Maka nen di tubuh korban akan tertarik, mengakibatkan terjadinya kekacauan sistem organ tubuh terutama jantung dan paru-paru, karena nen tersebut bertentangan dengan nen korban., hingga paru-paru menciut, jantung kekurangan oksigen dan melemah lalu mati."

"berapa lama residu itu akan hilang?"

"sekitar dua atau tiga tahun. Tapi bisa lebih cepat jika si penanam nen merasakan hal positif, atau katakanlah jika si pengguna rantai mulai menghilangkan kebenciannya padamu, maka residu nen negatif dlam tubuhnmu akan jadi netral dan akan lebih singkat lagi bila si pengguna rantai mulai menyukaimu. Nennya akan jadi positif dan bahkan akan menyatu dengan nen mu sendiri yang akan membuatmu atau si pengguna rantai justru semakin lebih kuat. Danchou apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"mm, as if i have any choices. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkannya bebas. Dan kalian jangan ganggu dia ataupun teman-temannya. Setidaknya sampai nennya hilang. Bukannya aku takut mati, tapi aku tak mau mati konyol."

"Danchou" tiba-tiba Machi bersuara, "aku tak tahu ini baik atau buru, tapi mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu padamu dan dia. Aku masih belum tahu dan yakin"

"mm" kuroro duduk dan bertopang dagu.

Sementara itu Kurapika tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah diintai saat ia dalam perjalan pulang ke apartemenya, karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengenai hal-hal memalukan ia ia ucapkan pad akepala laba-laba itu.

"Kurapika!" Leorio berteriak saat membuka pintu, mendapati kurapika memakai mantel kepala laba-laba yang terkenal itu. Kurapika langsung masuk tak menghiraukan Leorio. Lalu Killua dan Gon pun sama terbelalaknya melihat mantel itu.

"Kuroro sialan!" seru Killua

"Kurapika apa kau baik-baik saja? Empat hari kau menghilang, kami mencarimu kemana-mana.? Apakah Kuroro yang menculikmu? Pasti laba-laba kan? Dan mantel itu, bukankah itu mantel milik Kuroro?" tanya Gon panjang lebar dengan wajah khawatir.

"kau terlihat konyol memakainya!" kata Leorio nyengir.

"Aku tak akan memakainya jika tidak terpaksa, bajuku terkoyak"

"Apa? Kau telah diperkosa?!" seru Gon, Leorio da Killua. Kurapika langsung mendidih marah, "aku ini laki-laki!"

"Hoy hoy Kurapika, apa kau tidak tahu kasus si Emon?" tanya Killua

"Emon? Dia temannya si Boy kan?" tukas Kurapika. Leorio tertawa, dan berkata "kau ini memang wikipedia berjalan, tapi kau tak tau si emon raja sodomi yang belakangan sering terdengar beritanya. Siapa tahu saja kau disodomi si Kuroro yang ternyata seperti si emon!"

Kurapika langsung meninju Leorio hinga pria jangkung itu ambruk, "Aduh-aduh kau sadis sekali sih "

"so, so, sodomi itu apa?" tanya Gon polos.

"yah, yah Gon.." Killua mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ganti baju dulu sebelum menjelaskannya pada kalian" Kurapika pun masuk ke kamarnya, mengobati luka gores di punggungnya dengan holy chainnya, sbelum ia mandi dan memakai baju tribalnya. Kemudian ia keluar dan menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya. Tentu melewatkan bagian yang mengungkapkan rahasianya.

"kenapa ia tidak membunuhmu malah menyelamatkan mu Kurapika?" tanya killua

"Itulah yang kenapa aku masih belum mengerti"


	3. Chapter 3

oh yah di chapter 1, aku belum jelasin, kenapa tiba kurapika ada di markas mafia. pada cerita pendek kurapika secret, fic ku yang pertama, Kurapika diculik, ini lanjtannya. karena ga terlalu beerhubungan dengan cerita ini maka, aku pisahkan saja ceitanya. tengkyu. mohon bimbingannya :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Spoiled Clown

Gon, Killua dan Leorio bersikeras memaksa untuk mengantar Kurapika ke markas geneiryodan, padahal kurapika hanya bermaksud untuk mengembalikan mantel milik Kuroro. Awalnya Kurapika menolak, tapi teman-temannya khawatir, hingga akhirnya iapun mengiyakannya. Kalaupun Kurapika tetap menolak, toh mereka masih akan tetap mengikutinya. Mereka berlari menuju markas geneiryodan di situs reruntuhan York Shin city yang terbengkalai. Tiba-tiba Kurapika berhenti.

"Ada apa Kurapika?" tanya Leorio

"Gon, Killua apa kalian merasakannya juga?"

"Hm" jawab mereka berdua, Leorio bingung, "ada apa?"

"Ada setidaknya dua orang yang mengikuti kita" Jawab Gon.

"aku tak merasakannya" gerutu leorio.

"itu karena mereka dalam kondisi zetsu" jawab killua

"kalau begitu kenapa kalian bisa merasakannya?"

"itu karena zetsu mereka tidak sempurna" jawa Kurapika datar.

"Hanya orang yang di bawah rata-rata yang tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka" Killua berkata sambil mengembangkan hidungnya melirik Leorio.

"Apa? Jadi kau mengataiku anak kecil?! Dasar bocah kepaksa dewasa!"

"hey, aku sudah empat belas!"

"Tetap saja bocah"

"sudahlah ayo pergi lagipula mereka tidak istimewa" kata Kurapika percaya diri, "cih!' gumam leorio. Gon tersenyum geli lalu mengikuti Kurapika, disusul Leorio dan Killua.

Ketika mereka mulai memasuki reruntuhan gedung-gedung terbengkalai, muncullah dua orang di hadapan mereka. Satu orang aneh berambut hitam dengan anting bulat besar nmenggantung di kedua telinganya, dan satu tangannya memakai sarung tangan. Dan satu lagi seorang gadis gadis manis berambut coklat membawa panah.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan diri!" ujar si pria aneh dengan lantang.

"siapa kalian?" tanya Kurapika yang paling depan.

"Aku Popey, rekanku Tami, kami disewa khusus untuk memburu laba-laba"

"hey,hey, kalau begitu tak ada gunanya kalian melawan kami" jawab Leorio mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kalian pasti Laba-laba, dan kau-menunjuk Kurapika- pasti ketuanya!" kata sang gadis bernama Tami. Sontak mereka berempat tertawa.

"kenapa kalian tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Popey mulai marah.

"Kalian benar-benar gila, kami bukan spider!" kata Killua tegas. Tami memerah, "Bohong, yang jelas kemarin aku lihat pra cantik ini memakai mantel khas ketua ryodan! Salib terbalik saint petrus!" seru Popey

"sepertinya kau salah paham" Gon menyela, saat Tami mulai membuka mulut, mereka merasakan aura mematikan yang pekat mendekati mereka. Mereka semua berpaling ke arah aura kematian itu dan mendapati badut berambut merah, mata pipih, menyeringai aneh, membuat bulu kudu mereka berdiri.

"Hisoka" gumam mereka berempat.

"siapa kau?" tanya Popey

Sang badut menoleh pada pria aneh itu, mengangkat kedua alisnya yang melengkung. Lalu tiba-tiba menyerang pemuda itu, dengan sekali tinju Popey terpental jauh ke belakang. Tami syok melihatnya, Popey meskipun agak bodoh dan mesum, ia bukan orang yang gampang dikalahkan. Gerakan badut aneh itu begitu cepat tapi ia segera pulih dari syoknya dan segera meluncurkan anak panahnya yang beracu yan dialiri nen ke arah Hisoka. Hisoka menangkap panah itu dan dengan cepat melempar kartu queen ke arah Tami. Tami berpikir hidupnya akan berakhir, matanya terbelalak syok. Tapi ternyata ia masih bisa bernapas karena tepat saat dua senti jarak dari kartu itu ke wajahnya, kartu itu berhenti seiring dengan suara gemerincing rantai. Ia beralih menatap rantai itu, rantai itu tept menagkap kartu tersebut dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ya tentu saja ia kepala laba-laba, pikir Tami. Apa yang dia mengharapkan kepala laba-laba selemah itu? Dia kini sadar kemampuanya dan popey jau di bawah pria cantik itu, mustahil rasanya membayangkan kalau pria manis berwajah malaikat itu adalah seorang perampok dan pembunuh massal. Ia menelan ludah.

"ckckckck aku tak heran kenapa kepala laba-laba tertrik padamu Kurapika, kau benar-benar tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tangguh, semakin tangguh dan semakin cantik" Hisoka menyeringai, wajah Kurapika memerah, "apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku cantik?!"

"hm Kurapika, tapi kau memang cantik" kata Gon polos

"gon!" seru Kurapika wajahnya makin memerah. Tami semakin syok, karena pria cantik ini itu ternyata bukan kepala ryodan! Tapi kenapa kemarin ia melihat pemuda itu memakai mantel kepala laba-laba?

"fufufufufu" Hisoka meneruskan tawa anehnya membuat Leorio dan Killua bergidik ngeri.

"kurapika, ku pikir kita harus bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak melawan Danchou"

"cih aku tak tertarik!"

"mm tapi gara[gara kau aku harus menunggu selama dua tahun, gara-gara kau Danchou menolak melawanku, karena ia bilang ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dulu denganmu. Tapi bahkan sudah berminggu-minggu sejak ia mengatakannya, ia belum juga membereskanmu. Jadi biar aku yang mengakhiri mu agar Danchou itu mau mengahadapiku" tak ada lagi seringai di wajah Hisoka, semakin memancarkan aura membunuh yang mengerikan. Kurapika menggertakan giginya, "kenapa tidak?" gumamnya dalam hati, "menarik" Kurapika memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, tapi gon menepisnya. "hentikan Kurapika! Tak ada gunanya!"

"kau meremehkan ku gon?" Kurapika melirik tajam, dan Gon tahu jika Kurapika sudah memutuskan, tak seorangpun bisa mengubah pendiriannya. Jadi gon pun mundur, toh ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sementara itu di markas;

"Hisoka!" seru Kuroro, lalu ia bangkit dan pergi. Lalu diikuti oleh semua anggota lainnya.

Pertarungan pun terhenti, saat mereka meraskan aura nen beberapa orang menghampiri. Baik Hisoka maupun Kurapika yang belum lama bertarung sama sekali belum terluka. Bahkan Popey dengan benjolan besar di pipi kirinya sama sekali tak berkedip melihat pertarungan luar biasa itu begitu pula tami.

"hai hai hai Kuroro Lucifer, dan pasukannya akhirnya tiba" kata Hisoka, Popey dan Tami melirik ke arah gerombolan yang baru saja datang, mereka takjub melihat laba-laba yang sebenarnya dan tatapan mereka terfokus pada pemuda mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam dengan rambut hitam disisir ke belakang, dengan mata obsidian yang dingin seperti laut mati, tanpa emosi. Oria itu tampan dengan kulit pucat, menyiratkan bahwa ia adalh seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa dan tanda aneh di keningnya semakin meyakinkan mereka berdua, kalau itu adalah pimpinan laba-laba yang asli.

Kuroro menghampiri Hisoka dan Kurapika, lalu dengan kesal Kurapika mengeluarkan mantel dalam tas selendangnya dan melemparkannya dan melemparkanya pada Kuroro, "ambil ini milikmu, aku sudah mencucinya. Gara-gara ingin mengemablikannya aku terlibat pertempuran konyol dengan badut aneh ini dan disangka ketua lba-laba oleh dua idiot yang memburumu" Kurapika menunjuk Tami dan popey.

"Hey kami tidak idiot, dasar pria banci!" Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya kepada Popey, tapi ia tahu tak berguna memarahi pemuda itu. "baiklah, aku serahkan Badut ini padamu!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, targetku adalh kau sekarang, baru selanjutnya kau Danchou!" semua mata terbelalak, Kurapika berbalik dan mendengus, "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroro menghalanginya dan berkata, "aku akan melawanmu Hisoka"

"Danchou!" seru Shalnark

Lalu pertarungan pun tak terelakan, mereka sama-sama gesit, sama-sama kuat dan sengit. Hisoka berhasil memberikan satu sayatan di lengan kuroro dan Kuroro berhasil mendaratkan dua tinju ke tubuh Kuroro, sedang yang lain hanya menonton pertandingan seru itu. Saat itu Popey bergerak ke depan, membuka sarung tangannya, dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada mereka.

"Popey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum bisa menyempurnakannya!"

"Tidak ada cara lain. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa. Ini kesempatan baik, kita tidak bisa melawan laba-laba. Aku pikir kau pun menyadarinya. Setidaknya ini dapat menghentikan aksi laba-laba sementara."

"Tapi Popey! Ini tak akan berhasil!"

Popey tak bergeming, lalu segera ia berteriak "Hell hole!" Tami menyentak tangan kanan Popey, tapi tangan itu malah mengarah pada Kurapika, di tangan itu ada sebuah lubang. Lubang itu menghisao apapun yang ada di depannya. Kurapika tersentak dan ketika ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya melayang, sebuah tangan kekar yang pucat menariknya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk menahan Kurapika, bahkan pemilik tanga itu pun ikut terhisap, semua terjadi begitu cepat, "Danchou!" "Kurapika!" seru dua kubu yang berbeda, popey berteriak stop dan lubang itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

Hisoka marah pertarungannya terganggu, "Hey kemana kau hisap mereka? Bukalah lagi lubangmu, aku akan menyusul mereka!"

Popey kaget dan takut pada Hisoka, ia membuka lagi lubangnya dan menghisap Hisoka.

"Brengsek kau, kemana kau hisap Danchou?" Nobunaga meninju Popey, dan Killua pun tak kalah marahnya dan ikut menyerang dua orang itu. Merasa tak punya kesempatan Popey dan tami menyerah, itu pun atas saran Gon yang menghentikan shizuku, saat gadi itu hendak memukul Tami, Gon menahan tangan Shizuku, "kalau mereka mati, kita tidak akan tahu kemana Kuroro dan Kurapika" shizuku menatap gon yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan polos dan entah kenapa detak jantungnya terasa berhenti sepersekian detik, saat menatap wajah yang sudah dikenalnya dua tahun lalu dan baru kali ini ia dapat mengingat seseorang yang nyaris tidak begitu kenal dengannya dengan baik, dan baru kali ini pula ia merasakan hal itu, "eh" hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tami dan popey akhirnya diikat dengan benang nen Machi, mereka kini berada di markas geneiryodan.

"Dimana Kurapika?"

"Dimana Danchou?" tanya Machi dan Killua bersamaan, Killua dan Machi bertatapan, lalu kembali pada mereka, sementara itu Shalnark mencoba melacak Kuroro dengan laptopnya. Tiap anggota ryodan memiliki ponsel yang dipasang alat pelacak. Sementara leorio berusaha menelepon Kurapika yang hasilnya nihil, begitu pula dengan Shanark yag gigit jari. Padahal detector itu dibuat khusus yang dapat dilacak bahkan seribu mil jauhnya oleh laptopnya. "sial!" gerutu Shalnark dan Leorio.

"aku mengeset hell hole ku ke ryuseigai"

"ryuseigai?" tanya Machi, mengerutkan keningnya mengenang kota asal geneiryodan. "sebenarnya apa itu hell hole?" tanya shizuku dan Gon berbarengan, mereka saling menoleh lagi seperti Machi dan Killua, yang lain pun ikut menyimak.

"itu adalah ability yang kukembangkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku memanipulasi nen di tanganku yang beerfungsi untuk menangkap korbanku ke tempat yang ku inginkan, cara kerjanya mirip seperti vacuum cleaner"

Semua orang melirik shizuku yang selalu ditemani vacuum cleanernya.

"ah seperti anime Inuyasha saja!" seloroh Killua

"aku terinspirasi dari anime itu tahu!"

"Pantas saja kau juga mesum seperti pendeta yang tangannya berlubang itu" seru tami, tiba-tiba mereka tertawa.

"lalu aoa mereka benar di ryuseigai?" tanya Machi

"belum tentu" potong tami, "Popey itu bodoh, dan ia belum bisa mengontrol abiltinya itu. Walaupun dia mengeset di tempat A tapi pada akhirnya korban akan di tempat B, dan hanya bisa digunakan dua kali dalam sebulan."

"apa?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"tapi bisa saj kan kali ini aku berhasil Tami! Jangan meremehkan ku!"

"tape sepertinya kau benar gadis" kata shalnark tiba-tiba memotong.

"maksudmu? " tanya Feitan

"Ryuseigai bukanlah tempat yang asing bagi kita dan tentu saja detector ku akan berhasil melacak mereka jika mereka benar ada di sana"

"betul juga" sahut phinks menggosok dagunya

"Apakah Hisoka berada di tempat yang sama?" tanya Gon

"Tidak mungkin, meskipun popey mengeset satu tempat yang sama untuk dua kali ia membuka lubang, ketika kali kedua lubang itu dibuka, biasanya korban ada dalam tempat yang berbeda, bahkan berjauhan dari tempat dimana korban hisapan lubang pertama berada. Popey tak pernah berhasil melakukannya."

"payah!" leorio berseru mengejeknya.

"Seharusnya kau senang kalau ada yang selevel denganmu leo" kata Killua datar

"apa kau!? Dasar bocah Zoldyck kepaksa dewas!" leorio menggeram

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, aku tidak peduli dengan Hisoka, aku bersyukur kalau Hisoka berada berjauhan dari Kurapika. Tapi Kurapika dan Kuroro, mereka kan musuh abadi" kata Gon memecah pertengkaran antara Leorio dan Killua

"tak akan terjadi peperangan setidaknya antara Danchou dan si pengguna rantai" kata Machi merenung, mengingat fakta bahwa Danchou akan mati jika Kurapika mati, hanya ia dan Shalnark yang tahu, bahkan si pengguna rantai pun tidak mengetahuinya. Semua menatap machi dan Shalnark membenarkan hal itu. Tapi mereka tidak menceritakan lebih lanjut.

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan dua hal yang sederhana, yaitu mencari danchou bagi laba-laba dan mencari Kurapika bagi Gon, Killua dan Leorio, dan menunggu Danchou dan Kurapika kembali pada mereka.

"lalu kita apakan tikus-tikus ini?" phinks menatap mereka lekat-lekat Tami dan Popey bergetar ketakutan.

"biarkan saja mereka pergi, kita tidak ada untung menahan atau membunuh mereka" kata Franklin Tiba Tiba Bicara .

"Tapi Kalau Mereka Membocor Kan Markas Kita ?" Tanya Feitan

"Kita Tidak Selemah itu Feitan." Shalnark Menyeringai dengan wajah lugunya. Akhir nya Dengan nafas lega mereka kembali,dan kali ini bersama Gon dan Kawan-kawan . Tentu saja dengan ancaman dan detector di tubuh mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-The Capture-

"argh!" teriak kurapika saat merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang jatuh dari ketinggian. Ia memejamkan matanya brukkk tidak sakit... pikir kurapika lalu ia membuka mata. Berkedip dua kali ,saat ia menyadari. Ia mendarat di atas tubuh kuroro yang terlentang , blush... wajah kurapika merah lalu ia segera meloncat menjauh dari kuroro . kuroro bangkit memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut , rambutnya acak- acakan ."kau!kenapa kau ada bawahku ?''

Kuroro menatap kurapika ,datar '' seharusnya pertanyaanya adalah ,di mana kita sekarang. Kita telah terhisap oleh lubang yang ada di tangan pria aneh itu"

Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya, mereka berada di tengah hutan belantara, entah di hutan manakah mereka berada. Ia merogoh sakunya melihat ponselnya , yang ternyata mati. Kuroro melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak ada di sakunya . saat ia melihat tanah yang ia duduki, ia baru menyadari ponselnya bahkan hancur . kuroro memunguti puing puing yang tersisa . lalu memeriksa serpihan serpihan itu dan berhasil menemukan chip pelacaknya lalu memasukannya kedalam saku . lalu ia dengan cepat naik ke pohon yang tertinggi, mengedarkan pandangannya. Mereka di tengah hutan berantara yg rimba. Tapi ia dapat melihat kotak kecil di sebelah utara tempat mereka berada.

"hoy apa yang kau lakukan !" seru kurapika , kuroro pun turun ,ia menarik kurapika lalu mulai berjalan ke utara"

",hey , kau pergi kemana?"

"ke kota"

Lalu kurapika mengikutinya, sepertinya Kuroro cukup mengenal daerah ini.

"Kita dimana?"

Kuroro mengangkat bahu.

"hell! Kau berlagak tahu arah ke kota, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana kita berada?" Kurapika mendengus, lalu teringat, tadi Kuroro naik ke pohon, ah ya betapa bodohnya ia, tentu saja Kuroro melihat kota dari ketinggian. Kuroro mulai berjalan lebih cepat, Kurapika mengikuti di belakang pria itu.

"kenapa kau menarik tanganku?"

"reflek, aku yang paling dekat denganmu" kata Kuroro datar, ya setidaknya itu separuh benar, separuh lagi, ia sembunyikan. Kuroro pikir lubang itu akan membunuh Kurapika yang berarti akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tak ada lagi kata-kata sampai mereka separuh jalan menuju kota. Kuroro berhenti tiba;tiba, membuat Kurapika menabraknya dari belakang. "Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan brengsek!" Kata Kurapika kesal, Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika mendekatkannya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Hey apa yang kau lakukan?, dasar otak mesum!?"

"Sttt! Ada seseorang atau lebih mengintai"

Kurapika mencoba berkonsentrasi. Ya kini ia dapat merasakannya, heran kenapa ia baru menyadarinya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" perintah Kuroro, terdengar tawa sengau seorang pria bertubuh kekar seperti Uvogin dan satu lagi pria memakai jas berambut biru gelap sebahu. Dan tawa itu berasal dari pria berjas tersebut.

"Ah seorang Kuruta rupanya!" kata pria berjas itu

"Bagaiman kau tahu?" bentak Kurapika

"hahahahaha..bajumu itu, semua orang pasti tahu!"

Tawa pria itu benar-benar menggelikan, tapi tiba-tiba si pria besar membantingkan sesuatu hingga meledak dan menimbulkan asap yang tebal, Kurapika dan Kuroro terbatuk-batuk dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"hey kenapa kau membius mereka?"

"Kau tolol! Mereka bukan pengguna nen biasa!"

"oh.."

"cepat borgol mereka Goro!" si pria berjas bernama Goro itu segera mengeluarkan borgol yang sudah dilapisi nen. Lalu mereka membawa Kuroro dan kurapika ke Markas mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Kurapika mulai mendapat kesadaran, sedang Kuroro masih pingsan. Ia mendapati diri terborgol saling duduk memunggungi. Kurapika menyikut Kuoro dan akhirnya ia terbangun.

"Kuroro sebaiknya kta segera pergi dari sini, sepertinya mereka sedang tidak di ruangan ini." Kata Kurapika, ia hendak memutuskan borgo di belakang punggungya. Ya borgol itu dilapisi nen tapi itu tak berarti bagi mereka.

"tunggu kita cari tahu dulu apa mau mereka."

Kurapika berengut, ia mengerutkan dahinya tak setuju dan saat ia akan membantah, dua pria itu masuk.

"Hey kuruta cantik, apa jabatanmu?" atau kau punya posisi bagus mungkin di kerajaan kuruta?" kata Goro. Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya, ya seperinya ia akan mengikuti jalan pikiran kuroro.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya kurapika dengan tatapan maut.

Goro mengangkat dagu Kurapika, "kau ini laki-laki yang benar-benar cantik, ah kau pasti bukan orang biasa di sana." Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya.

"sudahlah Goro cukup basa basinya" kata Bardon, sukses menimbulkan tawa Kurapika dan seringaian Kuroro, Pria itu besar tapi suaranya sopran, wajah Bardon memerah, "apa yang lucu?!"

Bardon memukul Kurapika dan Kuroro, tapi mereka tak bergerak, "what the hell! Sbenarnya apa kalian ini? Tak ada yang tidak hancur dengan pukulan Bardon!" Goro dan Bardon terbelalak

"kau manis pasti sangat berharga jadi tawanan kami, nilaimu pasti besar. Raja kuruta pasti akan menebusmu! meskipun aku tak tahu pria ini apamu" kata Goro sedang Bardon masih terdiam.

"Raja Kuruta, kerajaan kuruta apa maksudmu? Suku kuruta telah musnah hanya tinggal aku yang tersisa. Dan pria ini yang di belakangku yang telah membantai mereka semua." Semburat merah sekilas terpancar dari mata Kurapika. Kilasan masa lalu terbayang di kepala ppirangnya yang cantik.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau...sial, kau sama sekali tak tahu mengenai kerajaan kuruta? Jadi kau adalah keturuna para pemberontak itu?!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika heran

"kau tidak tahu? Suku Kuruta yang ada di rukuso adalah para pemberontak raja! Karena suatu hal sang putra mahkota memberontak dan melarikan dri bersama, dua puluh sembilan orang pengikutnya ke rukuso dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, dan ku dengar mereka malah dibantai, daimbil matanya tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"tiga puluh tujuh tepatnya, tiga puluh enam tewas, hanya aku yang tersisa" kata Kurapika dingin matanya memerah tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Goro.

"Goro" kata Bardon yang baru bersuara lagi

"ada apa Bardon"

"kita bukan lawan mereka, lebih baik kita segera pergi"

"hahahahaha apa maksudmu? Mereka hanya lebih kuat dari orang-orang yang biasa kita hadapi! Lagipula mereka diborgol dengan nen"

"aku tak tahu mengapa mereka belum melepaskan diri. Tapi aku tadi memukul mereka dengan kekuatan delapan puluh persen, mustahil mereka tidak bisa lepas"

Kuroro menyeringai, "ah baru sadar rupanya"

Kurapika dan Kuroro melepaskan borgolitu dan mulai menyerang, hanya dengan dua pukulan Goro tewas di tangan Kurapika, meskipun Kurapika tak sengaja, ia tidak menyangka kalau Goro selemah itu. Dan Bardon ditangani Kuroro, kini Kuroro sedang mencekiknya dan saat Bardon akan mengembuskan napasnya yang terakhir, ia terbelala, baru menyadari tanda di dahi Kuroro yang terhalang rambutnya. Kuroro menyadari hal itu, sampai Bardon mengucapkan kata terakhir, "titisan dewa perang ku kuru..."lalu Bardon pun mati, Kuroro terbelalak. Kurapika tidak mendengarnya, ia terlalu syok karena telah membunuh Goro.

"jangan dipikirkan"

"aku pembunuh! Aku telah membunuhnya!" Kurapika mengeluarkan keringat dingin, wajahnya pucat,

'lucu sekali, ini kah reaksimu saat membunuh Uvo dan Paku?" Kuroro menyeringai

"Hey kau tidak merasakannya karena kau pembunuh berdarah dingin tanpa hati! Nyawa manusia bagai nyawa seekor semut menurutmu! Dasar kriminal! Pembunuh!" kata Kurapika berapi-api sambil menarik kerah kemeja hitam Kuroro, lalu ia segera melepaskannya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"aku akan ke kerajaan Kuruta" kurapika berbisik dan masih bisa terdengar oleh Kuroro, "aku juga akan ke sana"

"untuk apa? Membantai mereka? Tidak mungkin, apalagi hanya kau seorang diri. Itu bentuk kerajaan besar, bukan kelompok suku yang tinggal di sebuah bukit terpencil!"

"aku ada urusan di sana"

"urusan? Cih, kau pasti dibunuh di sana kalau mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian suku Kuruta di Rukuso"

Kuroro tersenyum dan Kurapika merasa jijik akan senyuman itu. "mereka justru akan memberiku penghargaan karena berhasil menumpas pemberontakan bahkan memberikanmu kepada mereka sebagai tawanan, keturunan para pemberontak"

"cih, kau!" Kurapika menahan emosinya, tangannya terkepal ya, kuroro benar sialan, pikir Kurapika.

"aku ingin mencari tahu asal usul ku" kata Kuroro bergumam dan sukses menguapkan emosi Kurapika, "eh? asal usul?" Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya, menuntut jawaban. Tapi Kuroro malah mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian berlari. Kurapika pun menyusul Kuroro.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Journey

Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di kota kecil itu menjelang malam. Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan Kurapika, kebanyakan bersikap penuh selidik. Tak sedikit pula yang terang-terangan berbisik di depan mereka. Mereka memang agak kotor, setelah perjalanan yang mereka lalui. Kota itu, tidak lebih tepat disebut desa yang besar, jauh berbeda dari York shin City yang megah. Tak ada gedung tinggi pencakar langit, hanya deretan pertokoan dan perkantoran berlantai dua atau tiga di jalan utama. Kendaraan pun jarang ditemui hanya beberapa mobil pribadi dan bus, kebanyakan menaiki sepeda. Kuroro Kuroro berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian yang nampaknya mau tutup. Lalu menarik tangan Kurapika masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"hey, jangan sentuh aku!" wajah Kurapika memerah ketika tangan dingin Kuroro menyentuh tangannya. Lalu mereka disambut oleh pramuniaga wanita yang ramah. Pramuniaga itu bahkan merona saat Kuroro tersenyum padanya. Cih ada apa sih dengan pembunuh ini? Diam-diam Kurapika melirik Kuroro dengan ekor matanya, dan ia memutar bola matanya saat Kuroro memergokinya. Yah wajahnya innocent, tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya pria itu adalah pembunuh sadis, pikir Kurapika masam.

"Kurapika, belilah pakaian mu sendiri!"

"eh, aku?"

"Hm, aku akan membeli satu atau dua, tapi kau lebih membutuhkan lebih banyak pakaian lain"

"aku akan mencuci pakaianku, kalau kita sampai di penginapan" tukas Kurapika ketus.

"Kau pikir kenapa penyamun itu menangkap kita? Kau pikir kenapa penduduk menatapmu aneh?"

Kurapika terdiam, lalu kemudian tersadar, yah tentu saja karena kostum tribal yang ia pakai menarik perhatian. Merasa malu, ia mendengus dan mulai memilih pakaian di counter pakaian pria. Kuroro menariknya.

"Ambillah pakaian perempuan!"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu mengaturku? Aku lebih suka dan terbiasa dengan pakaian laki-laki!"

"hentikan penyamaran bodohmu. Dengar, orang-orang akan curiga dan berpandangan negatif pada seseorang yang menyamar. Dan menurutku, orang-orang Kuruta disana tidaklah bodoh."

"Kurapika mendengus, lagi-lagi Kuroro benar. Kuroro memilih celana jeans dan celana cargo untuk wanita, dan blouse serta tshirt perempuan. Setidaknya pakaian itu akan membuat Kurapika sedikit lebih leluasa bergerak, daripada memakai rok, ah tapi baju tribalnya juga ada paduan roknya? Kuroro tersenyum miris melihat Kurapika yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ini, sisanya ku serahkan padamu" Kuroro menyodorkan pakaian-pakaian itu kepada Kurapika. Kurapika tentu mengerti dengan maksud 'sisanya' itu, wajah Kurapika memerah, lalu ia pergi ke tempat pakaian dalam wanita. Sedang Kuroro mengambil pakian untuknya sendiri.

"apa? Tak berlaku?" saat pramuniaga memberitahu Kurapika bahwa lisensi hunternya tidak berlaku.

"Maaf nona, negara kami tidak berasosiasi dengan asosiasi Hunter. Seharusnya anda tahu bukan? Anda sendiri pastinya seorang petinggi Istana" pramuniaga itu memperhatikan pakaian Kurapika, karena biasanya hanya orang-orang kerajaan dan aparat saja yang mengenakan kostum tribal.

"Negara? Apa sebenarnya negaramu ini?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum ramah, lagi-lagi si pramuniaga itu bersemu merah.

"Negara kami bernama Scarleton, tidak tertera di peta karena ini adalah negara kecil yang terletak di perbatasan antara benua Eurania dan Asternia. Kami adalah negara mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada negara lain. Sepenuhnya memenuhi segala kebutuhan dengan sumber daya yang kami miliki. Hanya sebagian kecil saja yang diimpor dari luar negeri. Negara kami berpusat di kota Guardian City, dimana istana berada yang sepenuhnya dijalankan oleh orang-orang keturunan murni, dari bangsa Kuruta yang bermata Scarlet. Itu sebabnya Negara kami lebih sering disebut dengan Kerajaan Kuruta."

Kurapika mengangguk, rasa bangga muncul di hati Kurapika mendengar bangsanya adlah bangsa yang mandiri, "ah aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau negara semacam Genovia itu yang ada di Novel Princess Diary, benar-benar ada" kata Kurapika. Pantas asaja ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya, walau bagaimanpun negara ini tak dikenal sama sekali, dan mengasingkan diri dari negara-negara lain. Bahkan tak ada di peta. Lalu Kurapika memberikan uang, tapi lagi-lagi ditolak. "maaf kami tidak menerima mata uang asing"

"apa? Tapi kalian bisa menukarnya kan?!"

"maaf nona, itu sudah ketentuan" pramuniaga itu mulai ngeri melihat tampang Kurapika, Kuroro menepuk pundak Kurapika, lalu menatap pramuniaga itu.

"aku akan menukar uang sebentar, bisakah kalian menunggu?" pramuniaga itu mengangguk.

"eh?" Kurapika menatap Kuroro tak yakin, Kuroro menyeringai, Kurapika mengerti seringaian itu, "jangan berani kau..." tapi Kuroro sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu dan kembali lima menit kemudian, lalu segera membayarnya.

"kau mencopet!"

"aku tidak punya pilihan. Bajumu juga dari hasil curian bukan?"

"aku akan menggantinya!"

"mengganti padaku? Aku bukan pemilik uang itu"

"sialan kau!"

Lalu mereka masuk penginapan kecil, segera saja Kurapika memesan dua kamar, tapi dibantah kuroro.

"tidak, satu kamar sudah cukup, dengan dua tempat tidur"

"hey apa maksudmu?! Siapa yang mau sekamar dengan kriminal sepertimu?!" entah kenapa Kurapika yang kalem dan logis selalu mendidih kalau ada ketua lba-laba, akal sehatnya seolah menguap. Tapi untuk lah Kuroro memiliki otak yang dingin.

"kau pikir, uang curianku cukup? Kau ingin aku mencuri lagi?"

Wajah kurapika langsung memerah dan mulut resepsionis pun menganga mendengar hal itu. Tapi segra saja Kuroro melempar senyum mautnya dan sukses membuat resepsionis itu terpesona, "bagaimana pesanan ku nona?"

"ah itu ah iya, maksudku kamar yang anda minta sedang penuh, hanya tinggal kamar dengan tempat tidur single"

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula kami sebenarnya juga sepupu"

"ah tentu"

Wajah Kurapika semakin memerah, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "sepupu, eh?" kata Kurapika sinis, saat mereka sampai di kamar. Kuroro tak bergeming lalu segera ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentu saja. Kurapika meletakkan barang-barangnya, tapi ia bingung dimana ia harus menaruhnya. Seharusnya ia membeli ransel tadi. Lalu matany tertuju pada ranjang ukuran king size di tengah kamar, ranjang yang akan ditidurinya dan Kuroro. Seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang bermusuhan tidur di ranjang yang sama? "apa yang kupikirkan?" kurapika mengerang, lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang panas dan merah dengan kedua tangannya, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat itu lah Kuroro keluar dengan hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek, "kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro mengangkat alis.

"aku perlu mandi" jawab Kurapika cepat-cepat, malu tenga kepergok sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti bocah kecil. Kuroro hanya menatapnya datar, lalu segera naik ke tempat tidur. Tubuhya benar-benar lelah bustuh istirahat.

"hey kau tidur di sofa sana!" teriak Kurapika memakai piama sederhana, baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "sofa terlalu kecil, aku tidak mau bangundengan tubuh pegal-pegal. Kalau kau keberatan tidur di ranjang yang besar ini ambilah sofanya!" Kuroro melempar bantal pada Kurapika, Kurapika mendengus. "sialan!" tapi Kurapika tak ingin mendebat kali ini, ia sudah lelah sekali jadi ia langsung tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

"ayah, ibu Pairo!" panggil Kurapika, Kuroro terbangun, bagkit dari tidurnya menghampiri Kurapika. Gadis itu tengah mengalami mimpi buruk, dahinya dan lehernya yang berwarna putih mulus bercucuran keringat dingin, alisnya bertaut, matanya terpejam dan bergerak-gerak, "tidak jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Gadis itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, ia teringat dengan rekannya Uvo, ia tahu persis, tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan rekan dan sahabat. Dadanya terasa tercekat, mengingat bagaimana Uvo dan Paku mati di tangan gadis itu. Timbul kepedihan yang sangat, yang kini tergambar pula di wajah Kuroro, inikah yang gadis itu rasakan padanya? Kebencian tak berujung. Lehernya terasa sakit menahan perasaan asing di jiwanya, perasaan yang ditimbulkan gadis itu yang membuatnya teringat akan Uvo dan Paku, ia mengulurkan tangannya, tangan yang bergerak sendiri menuju leher gadis itu, mencoba untuk mencekiknya. Terbayang bagaimana Wajah Pakunoda dan Uvogin tepat di wajah gadis itu. "ayah, ibu...aku sendirian, Pairo!" Kuroro tersentak saat tangan kurapika meraih tangannya yang terulur, mata gadis itu terbuka lebar, merah, merah sewarna darah, merah yang pekat penuh kepedihan, dan air mata. "Ayah.." kurapika menarik Kuroro ke pelukannya dan membuat Kuroro tersadar, bahwa apa yang telah ia alami belumlah seberapa dengan apa yang dialami gadis itu. Terlebih lagi, Gadis itu terbiasa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, tidak seperti dirinya, yang terlantar sejak ia mulai bisa mengingat. Ia menggendong kurapika, kurapika menyerukkan kepalanya ke dasar leher kuroro dan kembali tertidur, dengan nyaman, karena Kuroro dapat merasakan napas gadis itu sudah teratur. Ia membaringkannya di tempat tidur, lalu mengambil kain bersih dan menyeka keringat gadis itu.. lalu ia berbaring di samping gadis itu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasakan gadis itu merapat ke tubuhnya dan memeluk Kuroro dalam tidurnya. Kuroro tersentak, jantungny tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, tapi ia tak mungkin menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menatap Kurapika yang tenang sekarang, dan reflek menepuk-nepik bahu kurapika, "sstt.." bisik Kuroro, "ayah...ibu.." gumam Kurapika, semakin mengubur wajahnya di dada Kuroro. Akhirnya mimpi Kurapika berakhir indah. Gadis itu kesepian, pikir Kuroro, lalu ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Kyaa!" Kurapika menjerit mendapati dirinya memeluk Kuroro, lalu segera meloncat dari tempat tidur, Kuroro duduk dan mengucek matanya.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?! Kau , kau mesum!" wajah Kurapika memerah, membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kuroro bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, sambil berkata, "saat kau bangun, siapa orang memeluk?"

Blushing,,wajah Kurapika semerah udang rebus sekarang, "brengsek!" Kurapika hendak memukul Kuroro tapi pria itu keburu masuk ke kamar mandi, "sialan mesum itu!...tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Kurapika.

Kuroro melilitkan kain putih di dahinya sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans berwarna gelap. Lalu Kuroro menyimpan barang-barang mereka di dalam fun-fun cloth. Mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi tadi saat sarapan, bahwa ibu kota berjarak sekitar tiga ratus km. Sebelumnya mereka harus melewati padang pasir yang tandus. Tidak ada airport maupun kereta api di sana, mereka harus menyewa mobil, semacam taxi. Mereka bisa saja berlari, tapi terlalu beresiko mengingat mereka akan melewati padang pasir yang tandus dan tiga ratus km bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Tapi uang mereka tak cukup untuk menyewa taxi. Pada akhirnya mau tak mau Kurapika harus menurunkan harga dirinya dan menghancurkan prinsipnya lagi, ya Kuroro mencopet lagi. Untunglah yang dicopet adalah seorang pria, tuan tanah yang kaya. Hingga Kuroro mendapat uang yang lebih dari cukup. Perjalanan pun dimulai...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter kali ini agak lebih panjang.. typo berserakan dimana-mana, gomen..gak sempet ngedit biar cepet kelar, ya maklum orang kuli hehe enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Spider

Mobil yamg disewa mereka berhenti di tengah bentangan gurun yang luas dan panas. Pengemudi berbadan raksasa tiba-tiba menyeringai, bersama kernetnya. Mereka sama-sama berbadan besar, wajah mereka mengerikan. Kedua orang itu memaksa Kuroro dan Kurpika turun.

"serahkan barang-barang kalian" kata si sopir berambut kribo bernama Rimbo "Cih ternyata perampok kacangan" kata Kurapika, Menyeringai "Apa Katamu Manis?" Ah khusus untukmu cantik,aku menginginkan lebih darimu " kata salh seorang lagi yang bernama Puro. Wajah Kurapika memerah, ini dia salah satu alasan kenapa ia lebih suka menyamar menjadi pria, orang-orang tak akan melecehkannya dan meremehkannya hanya karena ia seorang wanita, "nah Kuroro, kau pernah bertanya padaku kenapa aku menyamar, inilah salah satu alasannya"

"hm"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rimbo

"sudah hentikan, kalian bukan lawan kami, sebaiknya antar kami ke Guardian City", kata Kuroro datar. Mereka tertawa menjijikan, "Kalian lucu sekali, tidakkah kalian tahu berhadapan dengan siapa? Kami adalah anggota Phantom Troupe, geneiryodan, geng kriminal paling ditakuti di dunia!" kata Puro, mereka melepas baju mereka menunjukkan tato laba-laba yang lebih mirip tato kepiting. Kurapika tertawa keras, terbahak-bahak. Kuroro masih bisa menahan tawa, "Kalau begitu kau belum tahu siapa pria bermuka batu di sampingku ini" Kurapika menunjuk Kuroro.

"Apa maksudmu nona manis?" tanya Rimbo

"dia adalah pimpinan Phantom Troupe kuroro Lucilfer"

"dan nona cantik ini adalah orang yang pernah membunuh dua anggota phantom troupe"

Mata mereka terbelalak, "cih kalau begitu tak mungkin kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini" tukas Puro

"kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" kutapika berteriak kencang.

"sudahlah Puro, kita serang saja mereka"

"Kau duluan Rimbo!"

Rimbo maju dan menyerang Kuroro. Kuoror tiba –tiba menghilang dalam pandangan puro dan Rimbo, tapi sebenarnya Kuroro hanya bergerak cepat dan Kurapika tahu itu. Kuroro tia-tiba berada di belakang Puro dan dengan sekali gerakan mematahkan leher puro. Rimbo membelalakan mata coklatnya, "cih" katanya, ia tak mau berlarut-larut melihat kemampuan lawan, karena hanya akan membuatnnya gentar. Ia meloncat ke atas mobil, aura hitam di seklilingnya muncul, tubuhnya berubah. Di bahu dan tubuhnya keluar tangan tambahan, sepasang di bahu, sepasang lagi di samping tubuhnya. Perutnya membulat besar berwarna hitam,kepalanya berubah dengan mata merah dan taring serta mengeluarkan bulu. Menyadari apa yang dilihat Kurapika, membuatnya bergetar hebat, matanya ,enyala keringat dingin berlomba untuk keluar dari tubuhnya, aura membunuh terasa sangat kental. Kuroro menatap Kurapika takjub, meski wajahnya sama sekali berekspresi datar, ah gadis ini benar-enar fobia laba-laba, pikir Kuoro masam. Walau bagaimanapun yang membuatnya fobia laba-laba adalah Kuroro sendiri bukan?

Kurapika langsung menyerang dengan cepat menggunakan dynamite Chainnya dan seketika menghancurkan tubuh monster laba-laba tersebut, tanpa perlawanan. Tapi bukan hanya monster itu saja yang hancur, tapi juga mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi ke Guardian City pun ikut meledak. Kali ini Kuroro membelalakan matanya, mata Kurapika kembali ke warna asalnya, ia berlutut dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"sialan, kenapa kau cari mati dengan berubah jadi laba-laba ?" kata kurapika lirih , yah dia telah membunuh orang lagi . hey tunggu dia bukan manusia, dia itu monster laba-laba jadi dia tidak membunuh orang bukan?

Kuroro membiarkan dulu kurapika agar tenang sebelum akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Hai pengguna rantai !"

Kurapika mendonggak dan menatap kuroro dengan penuh kebencian

"apa?!''

''kau lihat kau telah menghancurkan satu-satunya kendara yang dapat membawa kita ke guardian city.''

Kurapika tersentak dan menyadarinya .

"kita bisa berlari ''

"ini gurun pasir yang panas , berlari akan menguras banyak energi, kita bahkan belum seperempat jalan .akan butuh waktu setidaknya dua minggu untuk sampai jika berjalan kaki dengan kecepatan penuh . dan butuh waktu dua hari jika berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi jika kita berlari aku jamin kita akan lebih dulu sampai ke neraka dari pada ke guardia city .''

Kurapika bangkit lalu berkata, "kita bisa berjalan sambil menunggu mobil yang melintas ''

''kau ingat, kata orang di penginapan , bahwa mereka jarang sekali ke guardian city, satu-satunya kegiatan rutin mereka yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke sana adalah untuk masalah administrasi negara , hanya satu bulan sekali. Itu pun mereka sudah pergi dua hari yang lalu."

"berisik kau kuroro ! sudah lah kita jalan saja !"

Kurapika mulai berjalan, Kuroro mengikutinya. Saat berjalan Kuoror merasa aneh, kurapika agak lambat. Wajahnya pucat, kenapa dengan si pirang itu? Jika kecepatan jalan mereka seperti ini, baru bisa tiga minggu mereka akan sampai.

"tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat pirang?"

"sialan kau, aku sudah cepat!"

"ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, huh?"

"Kerahkan tenaga mu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengerahkan tenaga!"

Kuroro terdiam, "Brengsek kau Kuroro!"

"Kau ternyata payah, tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan" Kuroro mengejek

"apa? Kau pikir aku akan mendapatkan stamina penuh, setelah aku menggunakan dynamite chainnya, yang mengharuskan aku menggunakan mata merahku, yang sangat menguras energi?!" Kurapika tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, terdiam dan terbelalak, menyadari ia telah mengungkapkan kelemahannya pada musuh besarnya. Kuroro menyeringai, menyadari hal itu, dan mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Kurapika.

"Ah ternyata si pengguna rantai yang hebat itu, punya banyak kelemahan, satu, dia fobia laba-laba, kedua energinya akan cepat terkuras, saat bertarung dengan mata merah. Mmm bukan tak mungkin mash ada kelemahan lain."

"Diam kau brengsek!" wajah Kurapika memerah dan kesal, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada Kuroro. Lalu dengan harga diri tinggi Kurapika memaksakan diri dan berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Kuroro tersenyum geli melihatnya. Tapi Kurapika tidak bertahan lama, beberapa jam kemudian, ia mulai sering tersandung dan jatuh.

Napasnya tersenggal=senggal pandangannya mulai mengabur. Entah kenapa Kuroro merasa iba

Pada gadis itu, karena meskipun ia hanya seorang gadis muda, tapi kekuatanya jauh di atas rata-rata pria muda pada umumnya. Cukup, pikir Kuroro, lalu dengan cepat, tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan tubuhnya melayang, pria itu menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kurapika tersentak kaget, ia meronta. "lepaskan aku brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku!turunkan aku atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kurapika terus meronta, kuroro tak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan cepat. Meskipun staminanya terkuras,tapi rontaan Kurapika kuat juga, dan membuat Kuroro kewalahan dengan sikap gadis itu. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.

"apa yang kau lihat? Cepat turunkan aku!"

Kurapika kembali memberontak, Kuroro malah makin erat memegangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengecup bibir Kurapika. Dan sukses membuat Kurapika terdiam, wajahnya memerah panas, matanya terbelalak. Kuroro menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang lucu. Iapun memanfaatkanya dengan berlari dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

"sialan kau! Dasar mesum idiot! Itu ciuman pertamaku! Ternyata kau tidak hanya mencuri harta, tapi juga suka mencuri-curi ciuman! Kau mesum kurang ajar!" kurapika terus mengumpat dengan kosa kata yang sangat kaya, yang bahkan Kuroro sendiri tidak pernah tahu bahwa kata-kata itu ada dalam kamus besar hunter x hunter. Tapi akhirnya Kurapika kelelahan. Dan entah karena merasa nyaman dan aman, Kurapika pun tertidur. Merasakan tubuh dalam gendongannya tenang, Kuroro mendesah lega.

Rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Kurapika saat tertidur dalam gendongan Kuroro. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tersadar, bahwa hari sudah malam. Ia terbaring di atas mantel St Petrus Kuroro. Ia tersentak, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertidur tadi? Lalu ia melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kuroro sedang meminum air mineral, tanpa ekspresi. Merasakan Kurapika sudah bangun, Kuroro menoleh lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air dari fun-fun cloth serta dua potong roti. Untunglah si pirang itu bersikeras untuk membawa banyak makanan dan air. Ia melemparkan nya pada kurapika tanpa banyak berbicara, Kurapika memakan dan meminumnya. Jika orang biasa, mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri karena dehidrasi. Walau bagaimanapun mereka bukanlah orang biasa. Kurapika adalah seorang Kuruta yang terkenal memiliki mata merah dan daya tahn tubuh luar biasa, dan Kuroro adalah anak terbuang di ryuseigai yang terkenal memiliki suhu yang ekstrim, seperti gurun dimana mereka berada sekarang, dan cara bertahan hidup yang berat di ryuseigai. Selesai makan kurapika memepuk lututnya, karena kedinginan, sesekali melirik Kuroro dan merasakan wajanya memerah, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pria itu. Meski sekarang ia sepenuhny sadar, Kuroro melakukannya agar ia terdiam. Tapi tidak begitu juga kan cara mendiamkan dirinya? Lalu dengan cara apa? Kuroro menangkap basah Kurapika yang tengah memperhatikannya, wajah Kurapika semakin memerah, dan buru-buru menyembunyikannya di lututnya. Untunglah hanya ada cahaya bulansebagai penerang utama, hingga wajah Kurapika yang merah tidak kentara. Kuroro menghamparkan jasnya di samping Kurapika, Kurapika terbelalak, "mau apa kau mesum?!"

Kuroro menatapnya tanpa emosi, lalu mengeluarkan selimut dari fun fun cloth, kurapika menatapnya denga tanda tanya, "kenapa kau membawa selimut-gigi kurapika gemeletuk karena dingin- it kan selimu hotel, kau mencurinya!"

"iklim gurun sangat ekstrim, akan sangat panas di siang hari dan sangat dingin di malam hari. Aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ya aku mencurinya. Tapi sayangnya hanya satu. Jika kau kedinginan, tarik saja selimutnya. Itu sebabnya aku tidru di sampingmu. Selimutnya cukup untuk berdua"

"mimpi saja kau!" aku tak sudi tidur di bawah selimut yang sama denganmu!"

Kuroro mengangkat kedua alisnya, "lalu yang kemarin di hotel itu..."

Satu tinju melayang di pipi Kuroro, Kuroro mengusap pipinya, menyeringai lalu berbaring di bawah selimut dengan nyaman dan tertidur.

Lama-lama Kurapika juga tidak tahan, tapi harga dirinya mencegahnya melakukan hal itu. Ia tidur dengan posisi meringkuk, dan sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, hanya meringkuk kedinginan. Setelah beberapa lama ia merasakan tubunya hangat dan menyadari bahwa Kuroro menyelimutinya, pasti Kuroro mengira Kurapika sudah tidur. Ah yah, Kurapika sudah tidak tahan, tapi ia juga tak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Jadi ia pura-pura tertidur. Setidaknya ia membuat Kuroro nerpikir bahwa Kurapika Tidak menyadari tindakan pria itu. Hingga akhirnya iapun benar-benar terlelap, dan makin lama tubuhnya semakin hangat, tapi Kurapika sudah tidak memusingkan hal itu, ia sudah tidur dengan nyaman.

Sepuluh hari mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh bisa dibilang setengah berlari, baik Kurapika dan Kuroro sudah kelelahan. Bahkan Kurapika sudah merasakan tubuhnya melemah akibat dehidrasi, perbekalan mereka sudah habis. Kurapika terjatuh di depan Kuroro. Kuroro pun berhenti. Tiba-tiba terdengar Kurapika berteriak, "oase!" Kurapika berlari. Kuroro memicingkan matanya menuju arah yang ditunjuk Kurapika dan tidak ada oase sama sekali. Saat Kuroro menyadari hal itu, Kurapika sudah berlari cukup jauh. "Kurapika!" teriak Kuroro, berlari menyusul Kurapika.

Tapi oase yang penuh pepohonan kelapa dan rerumputan yang menyerupai pulau kecil itu berubah jadi pasir, Kurapika terbelalak dan membanting pasir di tangannya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar frutasi. Pandanganya mengabur karena air mata frustasi.

"fatamorgana" ucap Kuroro

Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Kurapika jadi buram, lama-lama kegelapan menggulung dunianya dan iapun kehilangan kesadaran. "cih" gumam Kuroro, kenapa harus pada saat seperti ini? Pikir Kuroro, haruskah ia meninggalkan Kurapika? Tapi jika Kurapika mati..."sial!" umpat Kuroro. Sementara burung pemakan bangkai sudah bertebangan di atas mereka, kuroro lalu menggendong Kurapika, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin mereka akan segera mati cepat atau lambat. Tapi setidaknya ia harus bergerak, selama ia masih bisa bergerak. Siapa tahu di depan sana benar-benar ada oase bukan?

Satu jam berlari, ketika Kuroro hampir saja mencapai batasnya, ia melihat oase. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga yang ia lihat bukan fatamorgana. Tapi sejak kapan Kuroro berdoa? Bukankah dia pria yang selalu mengandalkan diri sendiri? Lama-lama bersama gadis kuruta ini, bisa-bisa ia menjadi kehilangan jati diri.

Kuroro menghembuskan napas lega, itu memang oase. Kuroro ceoat minum, lalu segera meminumkan air pada Kurapika, ia menahan leher Kurapika dengan tangannya agar air itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. Kurapika terbatuk;batuk dan menyadari ia berada di pangkuan Kuroro dan reflek ia langsung loncat, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau pingsan, ayo minumlah, kita beristirahat di sini. Rasanya hampir mati menggendongmu sambil berlari di tengah gurun pasir"

Wajah Kurapika memerah, :kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku mati?"

"kenapa? Karena kalau kau mati aku juga akan mati" cetus Kuroro, Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya penuh tanya.

"minumlh dulu nanti ku jelaskan!" lalu Kuroro beranjak.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika panik

"memetik kurma"

Setelah Kuroro memetik cukup kurma untuk mereka, Kuroro menjelaskan semuanya pada Kurapika. Dan akhirnya Kurapika mengerti kenapa kuroro tidak membunuhnya sebelumnya. Ia tidak ahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk keadaan itu. Dan saat sibuk memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba seekor ular viper mematuk kakinya. Kurapika terbelalak menjerit, kuroro yang menyadari hal itu, segera membunuh ular tersebut dan mengikat pergelangan kaki kurapika agar racunnya tidak menyebar. Sayang di guruan tidak ada jahe yang dapat dijadikan pertolongan pertama gigitan ular berbisa. Kuroro mengisap racun di kaki Kurapika, tapi kurapika sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Gadis ini benar-benar malapetaka, pembawa sial!" rutuk kuroro dalam hati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Napas Kurapika sudah tidak beraturan, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, sedang tubuhnya sudah mulai dingin. Meskipun kuroro sudah menghisap sebagian racunnya, tapi racun seekor viper sangat mematikan... apakah ini akhir dari hidup Kurapika, hidup mereka?


	7. Chapter 7

Buat yang udah baca, makasih banget udah luangin waktunya buat fic yg gaje ini. Apalgi buat yg udah kasih review, makasih udah sudi kasih catatan

Chapter 7

Kuruta's Kingdom

Seekor tarantula besar dengan taring yang terlihat menonjol di kepalanya yang memiliki lebih dari dua pasang mata. Jika Kurapika menyadari ada seekor laba-laba besar di dekatnya, ia pasti pingsan, ah tapi gadis itu sudah pingsan, bahkan diambang kematian bukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepalanya, ia tak yakin tapi patut dicoba, tak ada waktu lagi. Kalau gagal pun hasilnya tetap akan sama, dengan jika tidak dicoba sama sekali, mereka akan mati.

Kuroro sadar betul, tarantula itu sangat beracun. Ketika ia di Ryuseigai yang tandus ia pernah melihat seekor ular berbisa yang bertarung dengan tarantula tersebut, ternyata dmenangkan oleh tarantula, padahal tarantula tersebut telah mendapatkan gigitan ular. Kemudian tarantula itu malah memakan ularnya. Itu ide awal nama grup yang akan dibentuknya waktu itu. Jika racun melawan racun, maka itu akan jadi penawar. Ia dengan hati-hati menangkap tarantula itu, lalu mengarahkan taring tarantula tersebut ke bekas gigitan ular di kaki kurapika. Setelah ia yakin Trantula tersebut telah mengeluarkan racunnya, Kuroro segera melepaskan tarantula tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sekarang dan ... lagi-lagi ia berdoa. Tapi apa Tuhan akan mendengar doa seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya?

Kuroro duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah Kurapika yang pucat nyaris seperti mayat, dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya sesak, tiap kali ia mencoba bernapas, oksigen seolah-olah tidak mau masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Dia mencoba sekerasnya untuk mendapatkan udara yang ia perlukan, tapi sulit, rasanya paruparunya bocor. Jantungnya mulai berdenyut lemah, Kuroro mengerang menahan sesak yang amat sangat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, perlahan dirinya diselimuti kegelapan..inikah yang namanya maut? Pikir Kuroro sebelum akhirnya dirinya dikuasai ketidaksadaran.

Bintang-bintang gemerlapan bersinar di langit tanpa awan. Langit yang pekat yang juga dihiasi bulan yang bertengger dengan angkuhnya dengan bulatan yang sempurna. Cahaya bulan dan banting saling memantul, menjadikan tempat itu memilki penerangan, meskipun tidak terlalu tentara. Inikah surga? Pikir Kurapika, ia perlahan bangun, menatap sekelilingnya yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon kelapa dan kurma serta dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara gemericik air, di balik semak-semak. Udara sangat dingin mencengkram tubuhnya. Tapi rasanya tempat itu familiar baginya. Kurapika bangkit lalu duduk memijat keningnya yang terasa pusinh, lalu saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat seorang pria tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. "Kuroro" gumam Kurapika. Lalu perlahan, kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang terakhir mulai menyatu membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia telah melewati ambang kematian. Dan dia ternyata selamat! Rupanya Tuhan masih menyayangi. Tapi ada apa dengan Kuroro? Apa ia tertidur atau... Kurapika berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroro membangunkan tubuhnya yang dingin. "kuroro, bangun! Bangun!"

Kuroro tidak mau bangun juga, ia memeriksa detak jantungnya, yah masih berdetak meskipun lemah. Wajah pria itu benar-benar pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kurapika mengeluarkan botol air dari fun-fun cloth di saku mantel Kuroro mengambil air dan meminumkannya. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat mata Kuroro bergerak-gerak, dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Hal yang pertama di lihat Kuroro adalah wajah seorang malaikat berambut pirang pendek berlatar belakang bulan purnama yang terang. Wajah yang sangat cantik dan bercahaya, inikah surga?

"ahhh sukurlah kau sadar.." kata Kurapika lega, membuat kesadaran Kuroro kembali sepenuhnya. Ini bukan surga, ia belum mati dan itu bukan malaikat tapi Kurapika. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk, menatap Kurapika dengan datar dan berkata, "kau tidak mati?"

"Tuhan masih ingin aku hidup untuk membunuhmu!"

"akhirnya si kepala batu yang pendendam telah kembali"

"kenapa kau tadi? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari gigitan viper tadi?"

"kau tak akan pernah mau tahu"

"apa maksudmu? Tapi omong-omong, berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"aku tidak tahu, akupun pingsan tak lama setelah kau pingsan." Lalu Kuroro melihat jam tangan, dan membelalakan matanya sekilas, melihat tanggal di jam nya sudah lewat dua hari sejak mereka pingsan, "mm sepertinya dua hari"

"dua hari? Cepat katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa selamat?"

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"sialan cepat beritahu aku?!"

"itu, aku.."

Tiba-tiba Kurapika mengernyit kesakitan, memegangi perut bagian bawahnya, menyadari hal itu, Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya dan mengernyit keheranan, ekspresi langka yang jarang dilihat darinya.

"sialan, kenapa harus sekarang?" gumam Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri, "Kuroro tolong keluarkan barang-barang pribadiku yang aku bungkus dengan kain"

"untuk apa?"

"sudah jangan banyak tanya!"

Kuroro lantas memberikan apa yang diminta Kurapika, lalu Kurapika berlari ke arah semak di balik pohon. Kuroro memanjang-manjangkan leher, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dan sekali lagi ini bukan kebiasaannya, biasanya ia tidak pernah ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Lalu setelah itu, Kurapika nampak ke oase dan seperti membilas atau mencuci sesuatu di sana.

"kau kenapa?" tanya kuroro penasaran.

"tamu bulanan datang. Kuroro apa kau keberatan, jika kita tinggal dulu sementara di sini selama satu minggu?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu,wajahnya memerah. Yah inilah salah satu hal yang paling tidak disukainya dari menjadi seorang wanita, menstruasi. Ia akan merasa perutnya sakit di hari pertama menstruasi, seperti sekarang.

"satu minggu?"

"ah"

Kuroro menarik napas, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak mau lagi direpotkan oleh kurapika ditambah menstruasinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Guardian City, jantung dari Kerajaan Kuruta atau ibukota dari Scarleton/ setelah dua puluh lima hari yang panjang. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya, karena mereka adalah turis asing. Sementara jarang sekali turis asing yang datang ke negara mereka. Kalaupun ada, kebanyakan turis-turis lokal yang sama yang rutin datang tiap tahunnya, begitu sedikitnya, hingga penduduk kota dapat mengenali turis-turis yang biasa berkunjung.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik dari pasangan itu di mata penduduk. Terlihat jelas dari penampilan mereka dan cara mereka datang. Mereka tampak lusuh dan berantakan, dan tak ada kendaraan yang menurunkan mereka di gerabng masuk kota dari arah gurun. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka mengandalkan kaki mereka, yang artinya mereka bukanlah orang biasa. Belum lagi aura yang keluar dari tubuh mereka, aura yang sangat kuat. Dan meskipun mereka tampak berantakan, mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk yang rupawan dengan kharisma yang terpancar kuat dari mereka. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain, sang pria sekelam malam, dan sang wanita, secerah siang. Mereka berdampingan dengan semestinya, hingga keberadaan salah satu dari mereka akan diikuti oleh yang satunya lagi. Mereka tak akan bisa eksis, jika jika salah satu dari mereka tidak eksis. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Origins of Kuruta

Kurapika merasakan kekaguman luar biasa dan rasa bangga dalam dirinya sendiri, ketika melihat Guardian city. Kota itu memang tidak semegah Yorkshin City, tapi kota itu elok. Dihiasi dengan taman-taman kota hampir di setiap ruas jalan besar. Kota itu begitu bersih dan asri dengan tingkat polusi udara yang rendah, karena kebanyakn pengguna jalan memakai sepeda, bahkan masih ada banyak kereta kuda berseliweran. Itu lah setidaknya menurut pengamatan Kurapika. Saking asyiknya mengagumi kota ini Kurapika baru sadar, setelah setengah jam berjalan bahwa banyak pasang mata penduduk kota yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bangsa kuruta, saudaranya, menatap mereka. Kemudian ia menyadari penampilannya dan Kuroro sangat lusuh. Pasti mereka dikira gembel. Wajah Kuraoika memerah menyadari hal itu.

"kuroro" bisiknya, ambil mendongak ke sampingnya dan mendapati wajah pucat Kuroro, Kuroro memang pucat, tapi pucatnya kali ini benar-benar kelewatan. Kuroro menatapnya datar ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang pucat.

Kurapika menyentuh pipi Kuroro yang terasa panas, baik Kurapika dan Kuroro terbelalak, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kurapika terbelalak karena mendapati penjahat ranking s bisa juga demam, Kuroro karena sentuhan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya seintim ini, sepersekian detik ia merasakan jantung berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Tapi anehnya yang sama seklai tak ia mengerti, ia sama sekali tak membenci sentuhan itu, sebaliknya ia menyukainya.

"kau demam!" seru Kurapika panik.

Kuroro menyeringai geli melihat tingkah Kurapika.

"oh...sebaiknya kita segera mencari penginapan"

Akhirnya mereka tiba di penginapan kecil berlantai dua. Uang mereka tidak cukup untuk menyewa yang lebih baik , setidaknya penginapan itu bersih menurut Kurapika. Pemilik penginapan seorang pria paruh baya menyambut hangat kedatangan tamu yang tak biasa. Biasanya hanya pelanggan-pelanggan tetap yang menginap dari kota terdekat.

"kalian mau pesan kamar apa?"

"satu dengan dua tempat tidur" kata kuroro ramah, si pemilik penginapan mengangkat alisnya, pasangan yang aneh pikirnya. Kurapika tidak bisa protes, karena uang hasil curian Kuroro tidak cukup untuk menyewa dua kamar, dan lisensi hunternya sama sekali tak berguna, sedangkan uangnya belum sempat ditukar di bank setempat, lagipula, uang tunai yang dibawa Kurapika tidak banyak.

"baiklah putriku akan mengantar kalian, silakan isi nama anda disini"

Kuroro menulisakan namanya dalam daftar lalu menerima kunci dari pemilik penginapan. Dan pemilik penginapan menyadari, bahwa kuroro sedang demam, saat tangan mereka bersentuhan tak sengaja saat menyerahkan kunci.

"kau sepertinya demam anak muda"

Kuroro mengangguk, lalu berbalik menghadap Kurapika dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk emnimpa Kurapika, Kurapika menahan tubuh Kuroro dalam pelukannya, sial berat sekali, gerutu Kurapika dalam hati.

Melihat Kurapika yang kesulitan, pemilik penginapan membantu memapah Kuroro, sedang putrinya memandu jalan ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Kuroro dibaringkan di tempat tidur, sementara kurapika cemas, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, membaca wajah Kurapika, si pemilik berkata, "sekalah tubuhnya dengan handuk basah, gantilah pakaiannya, setelah itu kompre dahinya dengan handuk basah yang dingin. Ah putriku Lily akan menyiapkan handuknya."

"terima kasih tuan" Kurapika membungkuk

"namaku Karim Paronda, panggil saja Karim dan ini putriku Lily Paronda, dan aku juga punya seorang putra namanya Ryo Paronda, tapi putraku bekerja di staf administrasi kerajaan"

Lily berambut coklat terang dan cantik, ia menunduk memberi hormat. Gadis itu nampaknya seumuran dengan Kurapika, lalu mereka pun pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Lily membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk. Beberapa saat kemudian tanpa diduga gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangannya di leher Kuroro dan membelalak, "ah demamnya tinggi sekali!"

"hm" jawab Kurapika singkat, lalu tiba-tina ia melihat wajah Lily merona, apa dia juga demam? Pikir Kurapika.

"kau kenapa Lily?"

Lily tersentak, wajahnya makin memerah, malu dipergoki sedang menatap pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, oleh seseorang yang hampri bisa dipastikan adalah kekasih pria itu.

"ah itdak, maaf, pacarmu sangat tampan, kau beruntung"

Giliran wajah Kurapika yang memerah. Lily keceplosan bicara, menyadari kesalahannya Lily buru-buru pamit.

"sialan, apa memang aku terlihat seperti kekasihnya? Yang benar saja, dia krimina, pembunuh heartless, ranking s dan aku pacarnya? Cih!" gumam kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia menatap Kuroro, wajah itu memang tampan, saat tidru bajkan nampak polos, tidak seperti wajah pembunuh dan tunggu dulu.. ia harus menyeka tubuh Kuroro? Tap, dia kan laki-laki dan dia pimpinan laba-laba dia pasti punya tato laba-laba, tapi masalahnya ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Wajah Kurapika kembali memerah. Tapi bukankah pria itu telah menyelamatkannya beberapa kali dari kematian, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Ah tentu saja ia akan menyelamatkannya, karena kalau ia mati, pria itu pun ikut mati. Tapi jika pria itu mati, tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya bukan? Ya ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk membunuh pria itu tanpa ada resiko membahayakan nyawa. Mata Kurapika seketika memerah mengingat gelimpangan mayat, dengan bola mata tercongkel tepat di hadapannya, setalah ia kembali dari dunia luar. Pria itulah dalangnya, pembunuhnya, pembunuh yang merenggut kebahagiaannya. Tanpa sadar, jiwanya yang telah teracuni dendam selama bertahun-tahun yang sudah berakar, membuatnya mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan dowsing chainnya di depan wajah kuroro. Tapi tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat akan janij yang telah ia ucapkan pada Kuroro, bahwa ia tak akan pernah memburu laba-laba lagi. Kemudian kilasan wajah pria itu pada masa-masa ia sekarat, pria itu bahkan menggendongnya berkali-kali. Mata Kurapika kembali membiru, sebiru samudra. Dia tak suka berhutang budi, tak ingin. Tangannya gemetar, perlahan rantai-rantainya menghilang. Dia harus membalas hutang budinya, dan menepati janjinya.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka pakaian Kuroro, dia memejamkan mata, takut kalu-kalau hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tato laba-laba. Perlahan ia membuka matanya setelah membuka kemejanya, dia merasa lega, karena tak ada tato di tubuh pimpinan laba-laba. Lalu ia menatap celana Kuroro, tubuhnya panas dingin, menggigil bahkan sebelum ia bisa membukanya. Dengan susah payah ia membuka ritsleting nya yang macet, bukan macet sebenarnya tapi karena kegugupannya sendiri. Bukan berarti dia belum pernah melihat laki-laki telanjang, walau bagaimanapun ia telah hidup sebagai laki-laki selama tujuh tahun, serumah dengan laki-laki. Dia bahkan sudah pernah melihat Leorio telanjang bulat sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya lain terhadapa Kuroro, apa karena ia kepala laba-laba? Ia menatap tubuh kuroro yang polos hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja, tubuh itu indah, atletis, dan terlatih. Terdapat beberapa bekas luka sayatan, yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Kurapika merasa tidak aman, itulah sebabnya. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat saat menyeka tubuh alot pria itu. Ah ia haru cepat-cepat melakukannya. Setelah selesai, ia merogoh saku celana pria itu dimana ia menyimpan fun-fun cloth, lalu mengeluarkan piyama tidur pria itu. Setelah memakaikan piyama, ia mengganti air di baskom dengan air dingin dan mengompres dahi pria itu, tentu saja ia sudah membuka kain putih yang melilit dahi pria itu, dan kini tanda aneh di keningnya tertutupi oleh handuk basah. Lalu ia pun pergi mandi.

Kurapika turun untuk makan malam, kuroro masih belum sadar tapi Kurapika tahu, Kuroro hanya tertidur. Sayang Holy Chainnya hanya bisa mengobati luka-luka dan patah tulang bukan mengobati penyakit. Lily segra melayani langsung.

"Lily, kau kerja membantu ayahmu?"

"ya, itu karena ibuku meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Harusnya aku lulus sma. Tapi kasihan ayahku dia taidak mampu membayar banyak pegawai, penginapan ini kecil seperti yang kau lihat."

"kakak mu?"

"kakak ku beruntung, dia terlahir dengan mata merah. Jadi dia ditarik oleh pemerintah untuk bekerja disana"

"memangnya kau berdarah campuran?"

"tidak, aku Kuruta murni. Kau pasti belum tahu, karena kau turis, bahwa tidak semua Kuruta bermata merah. Apalagi sekarang banyak perkawinan campuran. Hanya royal family saja yang pasti bermata merah. Jika ada penduduk yang terlahir dengan mata merah, maka ia akan ditarik oleh pemerintah untuk bekerja mengabdi pada pemerintah. Karena Kuruta bermata merah dianugerahi kelebihan oleh dewa" Lily asyi bercerita, Kurapika hanya mengangguk.

"pernahkah kau mendengar tentang pemberontakan yang terjadi dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu?"

Lily membulatkan matanya ke ukuran penuh dan menggeleng, "tapi ayah pasti tahu"

"kalau begitu, aku ingin berbincang dengan ayahmu"

" tapi saat ini ayahku sedang sibuk, oh yah namamu siapa?"

"Kurapika"

"nama pacarmu?"

Wajah Kurapika memerah, "dia bukan pacarku!" sanggahnya

"oh" tiba-tiba wajah Lily memerah, "lalu siapa namanya?"

"Kuroro, Kuroro Lucilfer"

Tiga hari Kuroro ttertidur seperti mayat, sedang Kurapika sama sekali belum mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan Karim. Sementara setiap hari Lily mampir ke kamarnya, untuk melihat Kuroro tentu saja alasan utamanya. Meski ia tak mengakui hal itu. Cih seandainya Lily tahu kalau Kuroro itu pembunuh, sebersit perasaan tak suka, setiap kali melihat lily menatap Kuroro, setiap kali juga ia menepisnya. Kuroro..kenapa pada akhirnya yang ia pikirkan adalah Kuroro?, Kurapika menagcak-ngacak rambunya yang sedikit memanjang dengan frustasi. Harusnya ia bunuh saja pria itu, tapi sayangnya ia tak sanggup melakukannya. "sialan!" umpatnya, umpatan itulah yang membangunkan Kuroro. Kuroro duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, sambil mengamati Kurapika yang sedang mengumpat dan mengacak-ngacak rambunya terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memunggungi Kuroro, Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, "masuk!" seru Kurapika, dengan nada jengkel. Lily pun masuk, wajahnya memerah begitu memasuki ruangan itu, melihat sosok di belakang Kurapika. Kurapika mengikuti arah pandang lily dan terenyak melihat kuroro sudah bangun, "kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kurapika

"baru saja, berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"kau tertidur seperti mayat tiga hari penuh" Kurapika mencibir.

"ah sepertinya air ini tidak diperlukan lagi" ucap Lily tersenyum, kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Lily, "biasanya Kurapika menyeka tubuh anda"

Wajah Kurapika memerah

"oh kau tidak mencoba membunuhku dalam tidurku kan?" Kuroro melihat kurapika tersenyum, Lily mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"aku akan membunuhnmu dalam pertarungan, bukannya mencuri-curi kesempatan. Nah sekarang kau bisa mandi sendiri kan?! Aku mau sarapan"

"tunggu aku, kita sarapan bersama. Ini tak akan lama"

Kurapika mengembuskan napasnya.

Pagi itu sepi tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini hari sabtu, orang-orang lebih memilih sarapan di rumah dengan Keluarga, baru lah pada siang hari akan mulai ramai lagi. Lily mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kuroro, membuat Kurapika jengah. Kuroro hanya tersenyum dalam hati melihat tingkah Kurapika.

"ah Lily!" panggil Kurapika, lily dengan semangat menghampiri merka, "ya?"

"apa ayahmu tidak sibuk?"

"sepertinya tidak"

"kami ingin bicara degannya"

"baiklah"

Yak lama kemudai Karim pun datang bersama putrinya. Lily dan karim duduk bersama Kuroro dan Kurapika. Setelah cukup basa-basi, Kurapika segera bertanya mengenai pemberontakan. Karim terlihat tercengang sedikit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu soal itu kecuali penduduk scarleton, khususnya Guardian City. Jarang sekali orang luar yang tahu. Tapi Karim pun memang penasaran dengan dua tamunya yang ini, khususnya Kurapika. Wajah gadis itu terlihat familier baginya, akhirnya iapun menceritakannya.

"sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, kerajaan dikacaukan dengan pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh putra mahkota. Penyebab pemberontakan itu sama sekali tidak dipublikasikan leh kerajaan. Yang pasti setelah pangeran dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, karena suatu hal yang bahkan membuat raja sendiri yaitu ayah sang pangeran sendiri yang menjebloskannya, ajudan setianya, seorang jendral perang mengeluarkannya. Ia dengan dua puluh sembilan orang lainnya melarikan diri ke rukuso untuk mendirikan kerajaan sendiri. Raja tidak mengejarnya dan berpikir mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi mereka. Tapi sayang delapan belas tahun kemudian kabarnya setelah pemebrontakan itu terjadi mereka dibantai oleh gerombolan kriminal, diambil mata merah mereka. Gang yang bernama geneiryodan itu disewa oleh sepuluh don untuk mengambil mata suku kuruta yang eksotis karena sepuluh don tahu betul suku kuruta di rukuso adalah suku yang terasing dan terbuang dari kelompok utamanya. Hingga kecil kemungkinankerajaan Kuruta akan mengadakan serangan balasan. Kabarnya tiga puluh enam tewas, dicungkil matanya dengan sadis. Pasti ada perkawinan antara mereka hingga terjadi penambahan anggota suku yang tadinya hanya tiga puluh orang. Dan.."

Karim menghentikan kisahnya saat melihat wajah miris Kurapika yang tertunduk, tetes air mata terlihat di wajahnya yang putih. Kuroro yang menyadari emosi Kurapika, segera mengenggam tangan Kurapika yang bergetar, dan dingin berkeringat.

"kurapika? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karim, Kurapika mendongak, Karim dan Lily terbelalak melihat mata merah Kurapika yang merah menyalat terang sarat dengan emosi. Belum pernah Karim dan Lily melihat mata secerah dan seelok mata Kurapika yang seolah-olah memancarkan cahaya dari dalamnya. Kuroro menyadari kekagetan mereka, tidak ingin sampai Kurapika mengungkap identitas mereka secepat ini, dengan sigap Kuroro menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style. Kurapika mencengkram kemeja Kuroro erat-erat, seolah itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

"maafkan kami, sepertinya Kurapika harus istirahat" kata Kuroro sebelum pergi, baik Lily dan Karim tidak berkata apapun.

"kurapika kau kenapa?"

Saat Kuroro membaringkannya di tempat tidur, saat Kuroro bangkit Kurapika menahan kerah kemeja Kuroro, wajah mereka sangat dekat dalam posisi ini.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika lirih, "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau hanya eksekutor buakn dalang pembantaian itu!?"

"apa bedanya? Kau tetap akan mengincar laba-laba bukan?"

Kurapika terisak, "setidaknya, aku tidak akan terlanjur sangat membencimu dan membalaskan dendam pada orang yang tepat"

"aku memang patut dibenci. Dan sepuluh don telah tewas di tangan Illumi dan kaluto. Aku menyewa mereka untuk membunuh sepulu don. Dan meski sepuluh don yang memerintah kami dengan imbalan besar, aku sadar setelah aku menyadari kecantikan mata merah, aku mengkopinya, dan menjual yang asli, serta menyerahkan yang palsu kepada sepuluh don"

Kurapika menunduk, air matanya masih mengalir. Ternyata ia telah salah sasaran selama ini. Tapi kenapa harus disesali, sepuluh don telah mati. Kepalanya terasa berat saat kilasan bangkai suku kuruta bergelimpangan bermain di benaknya saat karim bercerita. Kini kepalanya tambah sakit, Kurapika mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya, "istirahatlah" kata Kuroro datar. Lalu pria itu kembali menemui Karim.

"bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Karim khawatir

"tidak apa. Dia itu emosional dan sensitif, dia terbawa haru dan ngeri dengan ceritamu, apalagi yang di bantai adalah bangsanya sendiri."

"apa kau juga Kuruta? Kenapa dia tidak bekerja di pemerintahan?"

"aku tidak yakin dengan rasku. Sedang Kurapika adalah seorang yantim piatu, dia tinggal di York Shin City bersamaku. Apa kau tahu apa itu dewa perang bangsa Kuruta?"

"ah itu, tentu saja. Dewa perang bangsa Kuruta adalah pendiri dari bangsa kuruta. Dia itu adalah setengah dewa, hasil hubungan haram antara dewi kecantikan Afroditos dengan manusia yang sangat tampan bernama Adonisius, namanya protos. Dewi afroditos sendiri telah bersuami kala itu. Heros sang ibu sangat murka atas kelakuan putrinya dan mengutuk putrinya, bahwa kalau dia selingkuh, dia akan mati. Tapi afroditos menjadikan bayinya sebagai tameng hingga kutukan itu mengenai bayinya. Setelah itu afroditos melarikan diri ke bumi dan membuang protos yang kena kutuk. Setelah beberapa lama ia kembali ke langit dan berjanji untuk tidak selingkuh lagi. Protos memiliki mata merah sang ibu dan tanda kutukan di tubunya, hanya saja mata merah itu hanya muncul di saat-saat emosional, karena walau bagaimanapun dia hanyalah berdarah campuran. Dia tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tangguh dan luar biasa serta berumur panjang. Dia dibesarkan oleh seorang wanita yang mandul yang menemukannya di sebuah gua dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Setelah dewasa, ia menjadi kepala suku yang disegani dan ditakuti musuh, hingga daerah kekuasaannya melebar. Ia menikahi seorang wanita dari bangsa manusia dan memiliki dua belas anak yang semuanya memilki mata merah seperti dirinya. Hanya saja istrinya hanya manusia biasa yang bisa menua dengan cepat dan mati. Sedangkan protos berumur panjang mengingat ia menikah ketika berumur tujuh puluh tahun, tapi masih tampak seperti berumur dua puluh tahun. Setelah kematian istrinya yang sangat ia cintai ia menikah lagi, bukan karena cinta tapi agar dapat banyak keturunan. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk memilki lebih dari seorang istri. Tapi ketika ia akan menikah lagi setelah menikahi gadis pengganti istrinya, afroditos turun dari langit memperingatkannya akan kutukan itu, dan menunjukkan tanda di tubuhnya sebagai kutukan. Sebagai orang yang logis dia tidak percaya. Dan pada akhirnya ia mati, di pagi hari di ranjang pengantinnya. Ternyata tanda kutukan itu menurun pada keturunannya. Satu dari sepuluh ribu kelahiran bangsa Kuruta akan memiliki tanda ini. Dan satu dari seratus kelahiran akan memilki mata merah. Hanya royal family saja yang dapat dipastikan memiliki mata merah, karena mereka menjaga kelestarian mata merah, dengan tidak menikahkan putra-putri raja di luar lingkungan Kerajaan"

"tanda kutukan itu seperti apa?"

"aku tidak begitu tahu, karena belum pernah melihatnya langsung. Tapi katanya semacam tanda silang"

Kuroro pun mengerti sekarang, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun, pikir Kuroro masam.


	9. Chapter 9

Note; author yang gaje ini terinspirasi dari mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani. Afroditos diambil dari dewi kecantikan Yunani namanya Aphrodite, dewi yang satu ini hobinya emang selingkuh, tapi cintanya Cuma buat Ares seorang, dewa perang. Dia punya anak angkat manusia yang ganteng, namanya Adonis. Semakin gede semakin ganteng, akhirnya afrodit menjalin affair sama Adonis, dan punya anak namanya Priatos. Dewi Hera ibunya Afrodit mengutuk anak haram itu, dan menurunkannya ke bumi. Tau gak kutukannya apa? Bukan matai kalau selingkuh, tapi Priatos dikutuk dengan memiliki maaf alat kelamin super extra besar!

Buat yang udah minta lanjutannya, ini dia chapter selanjutnya, enjoy! Seperti biasa typo dimana-mana. Semi M untuk chapter yang ini ya!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Firework Festival

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kuroro malam itu, mereka duduk berhadapan di tepi tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Aku akan kembali ke Yorkshin besok, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?"

"Belum semua, tapi itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

"hm?"

"ah yah itu bukan eh.. urusanku sih" kata Kurapika malu, Kuroro tersenyum geli.

"apanya yang lucu?!" gerutu Kurapika sambil memamnyunkan bibirnya, dia selalu merasa konyol di depan Kuroro, pembawaannya yang kalem seperti biasanya seolah kepura-puraan. Kurapika merasa menjadi diri sendiri, dan bebas mengekspresikan diri di depan Kuroro, ada dengannya?

"aku mencari tahu tentang ini" Kuroro menunjuk tanda di keningnya yang kini tanpa kain putih melilitnya. Kurapika mengangkat alisnya, "apa hubungannya dengan Kerajaan Kuruta?"

"masih belum pasti. Tapi aku pun sudah tak mengetahuinya lagi. Jadi aku akan pun akan pulang ke yorkshin, tapi tidak besok."

"kapan kau pulang?"

"besok ada festival kembang api di pusat kota. Tidakkah kau ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum kembali ke rutinitasmu yang penuh ketegangan?"

"tapi uang kita sudah menipis bukan? Kita tak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi" Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya.

"jangan khawatirkan hal itu"

"mm" Kurapika mengembangkan hidungnya yang mungil sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Kuroro tahu maksud dari itu. Kuroro tertawa, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"jangan naif Kurapika, apa kau sadar dari mana uang yang kita pakai selama perjalanan konyol ini?"

"Aku tahu! Dan tak usah meperingatkan aku akan hal itu. Dan aku tak mau menggunakan uang harammu lagi!" Kurapika bangkit, menghampiri Kuroro dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur pria itu, dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Jika menggunakan gyo, Kuroro yakin ia dapat melihat asap mengepul dari kepala pirang itu. Tiba secara impulsif, Kuroro menarik tubuh gadis itu, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu. Ia mengunci gadis itu yang kini tengah meronta tepat di atas tubuhnya. Kurapika berusaha menjauh dengan menekankan telapak tangannya di dada Kuroro yang keras. Wajah Kurapika merah padam, menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah pria itu, hingga ia dapat merasakan embusan napas pria itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku, idiot!" Kurapika memberontak dan meronta, tapi Kuroro jauh lebih kuat.

"santailah Kurapika, kalau kau selalu emosional, rambutmu yang cantik itu akan cepat memutih, lagipula aku tidak mencuri yang miskin, apa yang bisa dicuri dari mereka?" Kuroro tersenyum, wajah Kurapika semakin panas, jantungnya berdenyut tak karuan, "tapi tapi tetap saja namanya mencuri!lepaskan aku! Atau ku bunuh kau!"

"i'll make your wish cometrue!" tiba-tiba kuroro melepaskannya, dan membuat Kurapika jatuh terjengkang, karena ia sedang berusaha menarik diri. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, Kuroro tertawa lepas, tawa yang tak pernah ia bagi dengan Ryodan, Kuroropun tak tahu kenapa.

Lily mengamati Kurapika, meminjamkan yukata miliknya. Tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Kurapika lebih tinggi dari Lily, tapi dadanya lebih kecil darinya. Hingga Lily beberapa kali membetulkan letak obinya. Ia mengoleskan sedikit lipstik dan bedak serta sedikit eye liner. Jadi wanita memang menyiksa, batin Kurapika. Tentu saja tadinya Kurapika menolak,tapi Lily bersikeras untuk mendandani Kurapika. Yukata biru cerah itu nampak pas di tubuh kurapika, dengan sentuhan akhir, ia menambahkan jepit kupu-kupu di rambut pirang halus miliki Kurapika.

"wah kau cantik sekali seperti putri!"

"hm" hanya itu saja komentar Kurapika, ia sudah merasa jengkel sekali dari tadi, ia bahkan dilarang mengerakan wajahnya, hingga lehernya menjadi kaku. Yang pasti ia malah merasa kulit wajahnya menebal seperti badut ancol. Ia bertanya, berapa lama Hisoka harus bertahan saat wajahnya ia dandani konyol seperti itu? Membayangkannya saja membuatnya ngeri.

"oh yah tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan yukata kakaku untuk Kuroro" dengan cepat Lily melesat.

Penasaran dengan wajahnya sendiri yang ia pikir seperti badut, Kurapika memberanikan diri bercermin, dan ia kaget melihat wajahnya sendiri, pipinya merona, melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya. Benarkah gadis itu dirinya sendiri?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Lily terbuka, "aku pulang adikku yang cantik!"

Kurapika menoeh, mendapati seorang pria muda tinggi berambut coklat gelap dengan mata hijau yang lembut, ada kemiripan dengan Lily, itu pasti kakaknya Lily, Kurapika memberi hormat.

"eh kau siapa?" katanya terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik itu. Apakah ia teman Lily? Ia tak pernah tahu Lily memilki teman secantik itu.

"namaku Kurapika, Lily sedang ke kamarmu meminjam Yukata mu. Kau pati Ryo?"

"ya, aku Ryo Paronda, senang berkenalan denganmu" ryo mengulurkan tangannya, Kurapika menyambut uluran itu. Saat itulah Lily datang dan memburu kakaknya lalu memeluknya

"kakak, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini?"

" hari ini kan festival kembang api. Jadi kami diliburkan. Kau tak lihat aku sudah memakai yukata? Oh ya kenapa kau baru membawa temanmu yang cantik ini sekarang?" tanya ryo malu-malu. Lily tersenyum lebar-lebar menyadari kakaknya yang tamoan menyukai Kurapika.

"oh sebenarnya Kurapika itu turis yang menginap di penginapan kita, aku mengajaknya dan temannya ke festival."

"oh..."Ryo melirik Kurapika malu-malu dengan wajah merona, sementara yang dilirik tampak sedang memperhatikan sosok lain, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro. Kuroro hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Kurapika, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tampak begitu cantik? Pikir Kuroro. Memang banyak gadis cantik, yang lebih cantik bahkan, tapi ada hal yang berbeda di diri Kurapika. Tapi jangan panggil Kuroro jika ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "ah kuroro kun, kau tampan sekali!" seru Liliy, tanpa malu-malu lagi.

Mereka berempat pun pergi, lily dengan setia menmpel pada Kuroro. Sedang Kurapika berjalan tepat di depan mereka, mereka tampa akrab seolah sudah saling mengenal lama. Kuroro sama sekali tidak menyukai pemandangan itu, membuatnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diocehkan Lily. Ada apa in? Apa ia sudah mulai gila? Pikir Kuroro kalut. Ia lebih baik menjau dari Kurapika dan Ryo, ah bukankah ia hendak mencuri lagi? Iapun diam-diam menjauh dan beralasan pada Lily bahwa dia ingin ke toilet. Sebenarnya tak butuh lama bagi Kuroro untuk mencuri, tapi ia memang tidak berniat kembali lebih cepat.

"keman kuroro?" tanya Ryo pada Lily

"ke toilet, dia tampan bukan?"

"hm ya, dia mirip sekali dengan putra panglima perang, namanya Zendo, dia seorang jendral Kerajaan."

"benarkah?" tanya Kurapika merasa sedikit tertarik dengan fakta itu. Tentu saja ia tahu Kuroro pergi untuk mencuri.

"ya dia mirip sekali dengan Kuroro, kecuali rambut Zendo berwarna coklat"

"ryo, aku menyukai Kuroro kun"

"kau? Tapi ku pikir dia eh kekasih Kurapika, iya kan?" ryo menatap Kurapika, waja Kurapika memerah.

"bukan ryo, dia bukan pacar Kurapika, iya kan Kurapika?"

"eh itu.." belum selesai ia menjawab, Lily berkata lagi, "kau tahu Kurapika, konon katanya jika sepasang sepasang kekasih berciuman saat ledakan pertana kembang api, maka cinta mereka akan terus berkobar seperti ledakan kembang api itu, hingga maut memisahkan. Seandainya Kuroro menciumku.."

Wajah lily memerah, dan entah kenapa Kurapika sama sekali tidak suka ide itu. Saat pikiran Kurapika berkecamuk, seseorang menabraknya hingga terjatuh, lalu disusul beberapa orang, "pencuri!" teriak orang-orang itu, reflek Kurapika membentuk rantainya dan menarik pria yang menabraknya tadi yang sudah berlari sejauh sepuluh meter darinya, ryo dan Lily takjub melihatnya.

"tolong lepaskan aku! Maafkan aku"

Kurapika tak menggubrisnya dan menyerahkan pria itu pada orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"ah nona terima kasih! Anda hebat sekali! Pastianda anggota kerajaan" kata seorang pria tua.

"orang ini residivis" sambung seorang lagi.

Dari kejauhan nampak seseorang yang tertarik melihat kejadian tadi. Lalu menghampiri mereka. Orang itu nampa terkejut melihat sang gadis menangkap pencuri itu ternyata sangat cantik dan masih muda.

"ah jendral Zendo!"

Ryo memberi hormat, mendengar hal itu yang lain pun ikut memberi hormat. Zendo mengangguk tapi tatapannya tak beralih sedikit pun dari Kurapika.

"kau siapa?" tanyanya pada Kurapika, Kurapika yang menunduk langsung terenyak meilhat kemiripan yang luar biasa antara Zendo dan Kuroro, mata obsidian yang sama, tapi milik Zendo lebih terang dari Kuroro.

"Kurapika"

"ah kau hebat sekali, apa kau seorang kuruta? Seharusnya kau menjadi abdi negara dengan kemampuan mu itu. Selain itu kau sangat cantik, tak bisa dipercaya, kalau kau yang telah menangkap pencuri itu, bahkan tanpa bergerak dari tempatmu sedikit pun."

Tiba-tiba ajudannya datang, "jendral Zendo, saya baru menerima laporan bahwa mata merah milik putri Krysan telah ditemukan, sekarang sedang dipamerkan sebagai benda yang akan dilelang di kota phobos besok, sebaiknya anda cepat bergerak."

Zendo mengangguk, Kurapika tertegun, mata merahnya menyala mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Jadi kerajaan Kuruta pun mengumpulkan mata merah. Ia harus mendapatkan mata merah itu, mata milik ibunya. Zendo menatap yaljub melihat kecemerlangan mata Kurapika, Ryo juga begitu, sedang Lily sudah tahu bahwa Kurapika adalah memang seorang Kuruta.

"nona Kurapika, sampai berjumpa lagi. Dan siapkan dirimu untuk bergabung dengan kerajaan kami"

Zendo menarik tangan Kurapika dan menciumnya, saat itu Kuroro muncul dan menatap jijik ketika Zendo mencium tangan halus Kurapika. Aura membunuh muncul di sekitarnya membuat siapapun erasa ngeri berada di dekat Kuroro, termasuk Zendo yang tiba-tiba menatap Kuroro tajam. Aura permusuhan berkobar antara dua orang yang mirip itu.

"jendral cepatlah" l

Lalu Zendo pun mengangguk pada Kurapika, Ryo dan Lily kemudian pergi.

"kuroro kita harus bicara" ucap Kurapika yang dari tadi sibuk memikirkan mata merah milik ibunya, bahkan tidak menyadari ketegangan antara Kuroro dan Zendo. Kurapika menarik tangan Kuroro.

"tapi kurapika, sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai." Ata Lily kecewa, "maafkan aku Lily, ini penting" ujar kurapika tersenyum membuat hati lily jadi luluh. Lalu dengan cepat Kurapika dan Kuroro melompat dari satu stan ke stan lain, karena tempat itu penuh orang-orang yang berdesakan. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang sepi dan berhenti di atap sebuah gedung perkantoran berlantai lima. Ryo dan lily terbelalak melihat mereka.

"Lily, apa mereka itu manusia?" tanya Ryo

"sepertinya lebih dari itu,yang pasti mereka sepertinya pengguna nen"

Ryo mengangguk membenarkan.

"jadi bajingan itu seorang jendral?" tanya Kuroro datar dengan kalimat sarkasme yang tak cocok diucapkan dengan wajah datar, setelah Kurapika menceritakan semuanya dan rencananya pada Kuroro.

"dia seorang gentleman yang ramah" sahut urapika dingin, tak mengerti apa yang membuat Kuroro seperti itu

"dia menyentuhmu"

"itu hanya tindakan yang gentleman yang ditujukan pada wanita!"

"ia tidak melakukannya pada Lily"

"itu, mm mungkin karena ia sudah mengenal lily"

"dia juga seorang wanita bukan? Dia sengaja mencuri kesempatan darimu nona"

"aku rasa dia tidak seperti itu, dia pemuda baik-naik, bukan kriminal sepertimu! Tapi, sepertnya dia memang teratrik padaku.."kata Kurapika menggantung, mengingat cara Zendo memperlakukannya sebagai wanita, selama ini ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"kau tidak secantik itu untuk menarik perhatian seorang jendral"

Hati Kurapika tiba-tba terasa ditusuk, mendengar penghinaan langsung dari Kuroro, ia emang tdiak cantik, tapi bukan berarti kuroro harus mengatakan itu dengan lantang bukan? Dan meskipun begitu, Ryo benar-benar tertarik padanya bukan?

"tapi Ryo pun bilang kalau dia menyukaiku!"

"hati Kuroro makin panas mendengarnya, "kau juga menyukainya?"

Kurapika menunduk lalu menatap Kuroro sambil tersenyum, "ya, aku menyukainya, dia pemuda yang baik, sopan dan cukup tampan"

Kuroro menegang, ia menggertakkan giginya. Perasaan emosi meluap-luap, seolah ombak akan pecah di dalam dadanya. Secara impulsif ia menarik pinggang Kurapika dengan satu tangan, dan menarik tengkuk Kurapika dengan tangan yang lain. Kuroro menekankan bibirnya kuta-kuta ke bibir Kurapika yang lembut, menyalurkan segala emosi yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu. Kurapika menegang merasakan getaran aneh di jantungnya seolah sedang berlomba, memompakan darah ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Dan kembang api pertama pun meledak. Menyadari reaksi Kurapika yang lama kelamaan melemah, Kuroro menyapuka lidahnya ke batas bibir Kurapika memaksakan bibirnya untuk terbuka. Kurapika menyerah pada desakan primitifnya, secara naluriah Kurapika membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Kuroro menjelajahi rasa manis dan lembut mulut Kurapika dengan lidahnya. Ia menyentuhkan lidahnya ke lidah Kurapika agar ikut menari bersamanya. Kurapika menerima ajakan itu, mata Kurapika terpejam merasakan sensasi yang aneh tapi menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali ia alami. Kuroro semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sementara kembang api saling bersusulan meledak memancarkan percikan api yang indah berwarna-warni dari kejauhan, menghiasi langit di ujung senja.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning ; Adult content untuk chapter kali ini, Rated M, jadi yang belum punya ktp, jangan baca ya!

Idih author kepo banget ya, padahal udah suka baca novel-novel harlequin sama komik golden boy dari kelas dua SMP #LemparBakiakAuthornya!

Makasih udah yang buat baca, terutama yang udah ngefave, follow, dan yang udah repot-repot bikin pegel jari-jarinya gara-gara ngeriview. Maaf ya, masih banyak typo bertebaran.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The First Touch

Kurapika bertingkah aneh sejak percakapannya dengan Kuroro. Kerap kali wajahnya memerah dan seringkali menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroro, apalagi kontak fisik. Kuroro merasa geli sendiri melihat tingkah gadis itu, bahkan hal itu sangat disadari oleh Ryo dan Lily.

"Sedang PMS" jelas Kurapika singkat.

Bahkan Kurapika selalu meleset menembak hadiah yang ada di salah satu satn, karena Kurapika menyadari, Kuroro tepat di sampingnya, membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"ternyata si pengguna rantai sangat payah" bisik Kuroro, hidung Kurapika mengembang, pipinya panas, "ini semua gara-gara kau, brengsek!"

Ryo dan Lily hanya menatap mereka dengan heran.

"giliranku" kata Kuroro santai, dia mendapat tigat jatah tembakan dan memenangkan semua tiga tembakan, membuat si pemilik stan mengerutkan dahinya, memberikan tiga hadiah terbaik dengan wajah cemberut. Ia benar-benar sedang sial, gerutu si pemilik, tentu saja dalam hati. Kuroro memberikan semua hadiahnya untuk Lily, dan Lily menerimanya dengan sangat senang, salah menafsirkan kebaikan Kuroro. Kurapika diam-diam kesal melihatnya, yang benar saja, dia kan baru mencium seorang gadis, dan memberikan hadiah pada gadis lain? Hey Kurapika ada apa denganmu? Apa kau cemburu? Menyadari hal itu Kurapika menggeleng-menggeleng kepalanya dengan pipi dikembungkan. Sungguh kurapika sangat lucu, pikir kuroro yang sebenarnya sengaja ingin membuat Kurapika kesal, entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggoda Kurapika yang pemarah itu akhir-akhir ini. Ingin rasanya Kuroro mencubit pipinya yang lembut itu, dan mencium bibirnya yang cemberut, mencium pipinya, lehernya, cuping telinganya, dadanya dan...apa yang ku pikirkan? Tanyanya dalam hati, pipi Kuroro bersemu merah. Belum pernah sekali pun ia berpikiran kotor pada seorang wanita. Jangankan berpikiran seperti itu, merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Kurapika saja belum pernah.

"Kurapika, kau kenapa? Kau ingin hadiah juga?" tanya ryo menyadari Kurapika yang terlihat kesal, "aku akan mendapatkannya untukmua. Meskipun yang tersisa Cuma boneka jelek itu."

"Jangan bodoh Ryo, si jantan itu tidak suka boneka" oceh Kuroro datar, lalu melanjutkan, "dia itu laki-laki yang terperangkap dalam tubuh perempuan"

Satu tinju melayang ke pipi Kuroro Ryo dan Lily terbelalak kaget, "sialan kau Kuroro! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"nah kalian lihat sendiri kan?" sahut kuroro lagi menyeringai sambil menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya. Ryo dan Lily bergidik ngeri, membuat Kurapika makin malu, lalu ia menarik yukata Kuroro dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan kesal, "kalau memang begitu, berarti kau itu YAOI, suka sekali mencium seorang pria yang terpernagkap dalam tubuh perempuan!"

Kuroro tersenyum geli, Kurapika pun baru menyadari ucapannya adalah bumerang buat dirinya sendiri, wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga. Ia melepaskan Kuroro lalu pergi berlari dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat, seandainya ia memiliki fun fun cloth, ia akan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia pergi ke arah penginapan masuk ke kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di atas bantal, tangan dan kakinya memukul-mukul tempat tidur, dengan kesal.

"idiot, bodoh, tolol! Arghhhhh! " teriak Kurapika, bagaimana ia dapat menghadapi Ryo dan Lily nanti?

Sementara itu di festival Ryo dan Lily yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menyimak mereka, akhirnya mengerti.

"Kuroro, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu udengan Kurapika?" tanya Lily dengan penuh rasa kecewa dalam nada suaranya yang lemah tidak ceria seperti biasa.

"Kami adalah musuh abadi, aku dan kelompokku telah membantai seluruh keluarganya. Dan dia telah membunuh dua anggotaku"

Ryo dan Lily terbelalak tak percaya, dan sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kuroro.

"lalu kenapa kalian bersama?" tanya Ryo

"Aku tak percaya Tuhan, tapi sepertinya sekarang Ia telah menunjukkan dirinya pada kami sekarang"

Lalu Kuroro pun melangkah pergi menuju arah yang sama seperti yang dituju Kurapika. Lily dan Ryo kecewa, tapi juga tak bisa membenci mereka. Lagipula dari awal mereka memang sudah datang bersama. Mereka adalah pasangan yang unik, tapi benar-benar serasi, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Lily, sepertinya kita harus merayakan patahnya hati kita berdua"

"hmm" jawab Lily mengangkat bahu kecewa.

"sampai kapan kau akan menghindari ku?" tanya Kuroro begitu ia berhasil menemui Kurapika yang mengunci diri di kamar. Sat makan malampun, ia makan di kamar dan baru ketika malam sudah larut ia membukanya. Kuroro bisa saja berteleportasi, tapi ia pun menghargai privasi Kurapika. Kurapika baru selesai mandi saat ia membuka pintu, rambutnya basah, hingga membuat warna rambut Kurapika terlihat lebih gelap. Dan keadaan rambut Kurapika membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi di mata Kuroro.

"itu semua gara-gara kau!" kurapika cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangannya, duduk bersila di kepala tempat tidur, Kuroro mendekati Kurapika, "aku?"

"kau, kau yang menciumku!" wajah Kurapika merah padam.

"Kau tidak menolak!"

"aku.."

"kau menyukainya"

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku.." wajah kurapika semakin memerah,

"ah sudahlah!" kata kurapika kesal sendiri. Tiba-tiba Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika. Kurapika meloncat dari tempatnya semula, tapi Kuroro menahan pinggangnya, hingga akhirnya Kurapika duduk di pangkuan Kuroro dengan punggung menempel di dada Kuroro yang keras, dan tangan pria itu menahan perut kurapika yang rata. Kuroro membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher kurapika, menghirup aroma lemon dan mint yang kuat pada Kurapika. Kurapika terkesiap, terasa sengatan listrik mengaliri setiap inchi tubuhya, membuat indra-indranya semakin peka. Darahnya berdesir, merasakan embusan napas Kuroro di lehernya, dan bagaimana bibir pria itu menempel di kulit lehernya yang sensitif. "lepaskan aku!" erang Kurapika, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya, tubuh itu malah melemah, mencair, meleleh seperti es yang terkena panas. Jantung Kurapika berhenti sepersekian detik, saat Kuroro menekankan bibirnya di leher Kurapika, menghisapnya, hingga meninggalkan jejak merah di sana, Kurapika menoleh kaget pada Kuroro, "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tapi Kuroro malah emanfaatkan momen itu dengan menutup jarak antara bibir mereka, Kurapika berntak, tapi pelukan Kuroro makin kuat, sekuat dorongan kebutuhan biologisnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kebutuhan itu memang benar-benar ada, memaksanya untuk menyerah. Tapi akalnya yang tinggal setipis kabut pagi, masih terus bertahan. Kurapika menahan tangan Kuroro Kuroro yang sudah masuk, menyelinap ke balik piyamanya.

"jangan!" Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan yang rapuh, yang justru membuat hasrat kuroro bertambah untuk menaklukan Kurapika. Kuroro bukanlah orang yang begitu saja menyerah pada instingnya, ia seorang yang penuh kendali dan berakal kuat. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa bertindak seperti biasanya. Ia menyerah pada hasratnya, menyerahkan diri pada otak reptilnya, dan membiarkan alam yang mengatur semuanya. Untuk sekali ini saja, ia hanya ingin menikmati dirinya sebagai seorang manusia, seorang pria biasa yang membutuhkan seorang wanita. Ia ingin menyentuh Kurapika, tidak hanya ingin, tapi butuh menyentuh Kurapika, seperti ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Kuroro mencium Kurapika lagi hingga akhirnya tanga Kurapika pun melemah dan membiarkan tangan Kuroro melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Kurapika mendesah di tenggorkannya, sambil mengernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan payudara mungilnya diremas Kuroro dengan lembut, Kuroro dapat merasakan puncaknya mengeras di telapak tangannya.

"mmphh, Kurapika aku hanyalah seorang pria" gumam Kuroro, sebeum akhirnya membalikan tubuh Kurapika, hingga kini mereka berbaring dengan tubuh Kuroro di atasnya, di tempat tidur yang kecil milik Kurapika. Akhirnya Kurapika pun menyerah seutuhnya saat Kuroro kembali menciumnya dalam-dalam. Maafkan aku, kali ini aku ingin menjadi egois sekali saja, batin Kurapika saat itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, pakaian mereka sudah tergelatak tak berdaya, meninggalkan pemiliknya. Tubuh kurapika memanas dan perutnya bergolak, seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu di dalamnya, saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan langsung. Gejolak diperutnya seolah meminta untuk dilepaskan dari tempat asalnya, gejolak itu turun dan semakin turun, membuat daerah kewanitaanya memanas dan lembab. Mata Kurapika terpejam rapat-rapat, sementara kuku-kukunya yang terpotong pendek, mencengkram bahu Kuroro, saat Kuroro mulai memasuki tubuh Kurapika yang hangat, namun berhenti sejenak, saat Kuroro merasakan penghalang dalam tubuh Kurapika.

"Kurapika.."

Kurapika menganggukan kepalanya, Kuroro menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, agar tidak lama-lama menyakiti gadis itu. Kurapika mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang merasakan rasa perih yang luar biasa, menyengat dan mengaliri tubuhnya. Kuroro menciumnya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit Kurapika. Kurapika melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Kuroro dan membalas ciuman Kuroro sama intensnya, sementara kuroro mulai bergerak keluar hanya untuk masuk lagi. Tubuh Kurapika terasa pas untuk Kuroro, tubuh yang saat ini berdenyut, memberikan sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah Kuroro rasakan seumur hidupnya. Kuroro bergerak pelan, dan makin lama, makin cepat, membuat ranjang kecil itu berdecit menahan aktifitas di atasnya.

Kini tubuh Kurapika mulai bergetar, ia merasakan sesuatu akan datang dan meledak seperti kembang api. Sesuatu yang berasal dari perutnya, turun ke inti kewanitaannya. Sementara tempurung lututnya terasa seolah akan lepas dari tempat asalnya. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, tak kuat lagi menahan gelombang itu. Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang terlihat sangat cantik, kulitnya memerah, matanya pun ikut berwarna merah, bukan karena amarah atau dendam dan kebencian, tapi karena emosi alien yang ia dan Kuroro rasakan kali ini. Cengkraman kuku Kurapika semakin kuat, membuat kuku-kukunya memutih, jika pria yang bersamanya bukan Kuroro, pasti pria itu aka terluka karenanya. Tubuh Kurapika bergetar hebat, dan ia mengerang saat ia merasakan gelombang itu pecah, lututnya terasa benar-benar kosong. Denyutan intens dan dahsyat akibat orgasmenya yang pertama semakin merangsang Kuroro. Pria itu bergerak semakin cepat dan tak lama kemudian iapun menyusul Kurapika ke puncak, puncak yang belum pernah mereka rasakan dan mereka raih sebelumnya. Ia menumpahkan pelepasannya di tubuh Kurapika. Setelah itu ia membelai rambut Kurapika, mereka bertatapan sejenak, lalu saling bertukar senyum dan Kuroro mencium Kurapika dengan lembut. Setelah itu Kuroro memisahkan diri dari Kurapika, turun dari tempat tidur, dan menggeser tempat tidurnya sendiri agar merapat ke tempat tidur milik Kurapika. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat tidur, memeluk Kurapika dan menciumnya lagi, hingga api itu terpercik lagi, dan mereka pun mengulanginya lagi dengan sempurna karena rasa sakit Kurapika sudah berkurang dan berganti dengan kenikmatan yang juga sempurna.

Kini mereka mengerti dan merasakan apa itu surga, surga yang hanya bisa didapatkan dari pasangan mereka. Surga yang dulu selalu diremehkan mereka sebagai naluri primitif liar, yang selalu mereka pikir tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidup mereka sekalipun. Kini mereka mengerti, kenapa orang-orang melakukannya. Hanya satu yang masih belum mereka mengerti, yaitu perasaan mereka sendiri.


	11. Chapter 11

Pheww chapter sebelumnya sangat berat untuk author, gomen kalo kurang gereget, soalnya author sendiri juga ngerasa geli n segan nulis roman kayak gitu, maklum bukan orang yang romantis. Tengkyu ya buat supportnya :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Disguise

"kenapa juga kita harus menyamar sebagai suami istri?!" protes Kurapika tak setuju saat Kuroro menyampaikan rencananya saat mereka sarapan.

"kenapa? Bukankah semalam juga kita berperilaku seperti suami istri?"

Wajah Kurapika memerah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Tentu saja ia sadar bahwa mereka sudah di uar batas. Tapi anehnya Kurapika sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

"Kita bisa berpura-pura sebagai rekan kerja bukan?"

"dan membiarkan jendral yang oh begitu gentleman itu menganggumu? Hingga akhirnya penyamaran kita terbongkar?"

Kurapika mendengus kesal, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berakting seperti itu? Ia bisa menjadi apapun, tapi istri Kuroro? Tetap saja Kurapika merasa risih dan canggung jika harus berperan seperti itu, meski mereka sudah melakukan hal yang sangat intim bersama. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kurapika mengingat hal lain, sprei tempat tidurnya yang bernoda darah! Sial.. katanya dalam hati. Lalu ia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya sebelum Lily membereskan tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja untungnya Kuroro sudah mengembalikan letak tempat tidurnya ke posisi semula, tapi tidak dengan spreinya.

"hey mau kemana?" tany Kuroro, Kurapika terlalu panik untuk menjawab, dan saat itu bahkan Kurapika tak menyapa Ryo yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, lalu ia bertanya pada Ryo.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"apa?"

"kau akan kembali ke istana hari ini bukan? Aku dan Kurapika ingin bertemu raja"

"untuk apa?"

"tugasmu hanya memperkenalkan kami sebagai suami istri. Dan istriku, yaitu Kurapika adalah seorang penulis yang ingin meneliti tentang bangsa Kuruta untuk bahan tulisannya."

"Tapi itu beresiko! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"kami tidak berniat jahat sama sekali"

"tapi"

"kau tak percaya pada kami?"

"bukan begitu, tapi.."

"ini demi Kurapika"

"kurapika?"

"hm.."

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Kurapika terlambat, ketika ia sampai di kamar, ia melihat Lily sedang menatap noda darah di spreinya mengernyitkan alisnya. Merasa ada seseorng, lily menoleh, wajah Kurapika merah padam seperti kepiting saus padang.

"Kurapika, seharusnya kau tidak terus-terusan memukuli Kuroro. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta Kuroro"

"aha ha ha hahah." Kurapika tertawa canggung sekaligus lega.

"habisnya Kuroro selalu membuatku jengkel" lanjut Kurapika sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan diam-diam ia bersyukur dalam hati, ia membeli kaos turtle neck yang menutupi kiss mark yang dibuat Kuroro semalam, dan untung juga Cuma ada satu kiss mark saja. Kurapika mendesah lega.

Siang itu untuk pertama kalinya Kuroro dan Kurapika menemui raja. Sang raja sudah berambut abu-abu, memiliki mata yang mengingatkan Kurapika pada ibunya. Dan entah kenapa Kurapika merasa tak asing dan langsung dekat dengan sang raja yang ramah itu. Sementara Kurapika bercakap-cakap Kuroro melihat-lihat, Kuroro ditemani panglima sekaligus penasihat raja yang telah menjadi orang kepercayaan raja selama bertahun-tahun. Sorot mata pria paruh baya itu sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah Kuroro. Panglima tersebut memilki rambut sewarna pasir dan mata coklat, tampan di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Kuroro merasa familier dengan wajah itu, ah tentu saja dia pasti ayahnya Zendo, pikir Kuroro masam. Tujuan Kuroro adalah untuk mengamati bagian-bagian istana keamanannya serta letak museumyang menurut Ryo, adalah tempat dimana mata merah akan disimpan. Sementara kabarnya Zendo telah berhasil mendapatkan mata merah milik ibu Kurapika. Dan untunglah menurut informasi yang baru diterimanya dari Ryo, bahwa Zendo baru akan pulang nanti malam.

"dia suamimu?" tanya sang raja yang bernama Ares itu/

"ya, kami baru menikah"

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan Kuruta, Nyonya Lucilfer?"

"tentu saja karena keunikan mata merah mereka. Dan aku pikir mereka sudah punah, karena dibantai oleh Phantom Troupe. Dan aku ingin mengetahui sejarah meraka."

"baiklah"

Ares menceritakan asal mula Kuruta yang pernah diceritakan Karim pada Kuroro. Dan Kurapika baru mengetahuinya, bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroro mengetahui hal itu?

"maafkan aku, tapi apa penyebab pemberontakan itu?"

"Pemiliki tanda lahir unik itu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi raja, meskipun dia tidak lahir dari seorang ratu. Karena pemilik tanda itu memiliki kekuatan setara dengan kaisar Agustus, secerdik Duke of Wellington dalam mengatur strategi dan setegas, serta berkharisma seperi Solomon. Meskipun ia memiliki satu kelemahan fatal yang berasal dari tanda kutukan itu. Tanda itu seperti bumerang, satu sisi memberinya kekuatan tapi juga dapat berbalik menyerangnya."

"apa itu?"

"berselingkuh, konyol bukan? Itu kutukan yang harusnya diterima afroditos. Anak itu lahir di masaku, dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Karena rasa iri dan tidak terima, putraku diam-diam menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya, orang suruhannya itu adalah tunangan dari putri ku. Anak itu adalah putra dari panglima ku yang sekarang sedang mengantar suamimu. Istrinya langsung syok dan meninggal tak lama setelah putranya dibunuh dan tidak ditemukan mayatnya. Padahal dia masih punya seorang putra lagi yang berusia satu tahun kala pembunuhan itu terjadi. Putra bungsu tidak memiliki tanda lahir seperti kakaknya."

"apakah orang yang ditakdirkan memiliki tanda itu memiliki mata merah?"

"sejauh ini, belum ada memiliki tanda itu memiliki mata merah."

"tanda lahirnya seperti apa?"

"untuk detail seperti itu, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu, karena cukup sering orang yang sengaja membuat tanda seperti itu dengan sengaja, meninginkan tahta. Kau mengerti kan?"

"oh begitu.."

"Nyonya Lucilfer, aku benar-benar tertarik dengan buku yang akan kau tulis. Bisakah kau menemuiku nanti malam?"

"aku harus bicara dulu dengan suamiku"

"justru aku ingin kita kau datang sendiri saja"

Kurapika mulai merasakan firasat tak baik dengan permintaan sang raja. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan menerima undangan pribadi sang raja.

"aku tidak bermaksud jahat" kata sang raja, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kurapika.

"maaf raja, aku tidak bisa datang tanpa suamiku."

"bagaimana kalau hal yang akan aku bicarakan itu menyangkut anting rubi yang kau pakai itu?"

Kurapika tersentak, anting yang ia pakai adalah anting pemberian ibunya. Ada yang akan dibicarakan raja? Apa raja memiliki hubungan dengan ibunya? Kenapa raja ingin tahu tentang anting ini? Kurapika benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya, hingga tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya ia pun mengiyakan permintaan sang raja


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Crowned Princess

Kuroro mencari Kurapika semalaman sampai pagi, tanpa hasil. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan nen Kurapika. Dia benar-benar merasa cemas, bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, perasaan apa ini? Pikirnya galau. Apa Kurapika mati? Tidak, dia bukanlah orang yang mudah dibunuh.

Hari berganti mnggu dan Kurapika sama sekali belum ditemukan, Kuroro hampir gila. Lily pun merasa miris melihat keadaan Kuroro yang sudah seperti zombie. Pria yang pendiam itu maah tidak berbicara sama sekali sekarang. Wajahnya yang pucat tambah pucat, lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia seolah tak bernyawa, seperti ia telah kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

Kenapa ia tidak pulang saja ke Yorkshin? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa ia harus menunggu gadis itu? Kenapa ia tidak pergi saja? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya?

Kurapika, kurapika, kau di mana? Kau dimana? Pikir Kuroro kalut.

Tidak pernah ia merasakan sesakit ini kehilangan seseorang, bahkan tidak saat ia harus kehilangan Uvo ataupun Paku ia meraskan dirinya tercabik-cabik dari dalam, tercabik secara perlahan dan menyiksa. Kenapa ia melepasnya pergi malam itu? Kenapa?

"KURAPIKA!" ia berteriak lirih di atas sebuah bukit hingga tenggorokannya mengering. Ia berlutut dengan lutut yang rapuh, air mata pria itu mengalir dengan deras, ia menunduk hingga air matanya jatuh membasahi tanah. Mereka bilang, seseorang akan sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga jika ia kehilangan sesuatu itu, dan kini ia mengetahuinya merasakannya, sakit... "kurapika, kurapika..."

Enam minggu berlalu semenjak Kurapika menghilang, Kuroro masih belum menyerah dan tetap bertahan di Guardian City, menunggu dan mencari Kurapika. Saat itulah kabar itu datang, bagai ribuan jarum beracun yang menghujani tubuh Kuroro. Ryo yang pulang untuk berlibur mengabari Kuroro bahwa ada seorang penyelundup yang tertangkap saat akan mencuri mata merah putri Krysan bulan lalu dan mereka mengeksekusinya. Mayatnya sudah dibakar dan abunya sudah dibuang ke laut. Tapi Ryo mengaku ia tidak tahu siapa penyelundup itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kuroro bergegas pergi menuju istana, melewati siapapun yang menghadang dan menemui raja, dan sepertinya raja Ares sudah memperhitungkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"sudah ku duga bahwa kalian adalah penipu. Dan aku sudah tahu siapa kau! Dan itu membuatku tidak segan membunuh salah satu dari anggota mu yang bernama Kurapika"

Jantung Kuroro terasa bagai ditikam pisau benz mendengar hal itu, tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani mengambil apalagi membunuh miliknya. Dan ia tak akan membiarkannya, meskipun orang itu adalah seorang raja sekali pun. Kuroro mengamuk, ia berteriak menyerang raja. Zendo dan Shenron menghadangnya, Kuroro seorang diri dengan fisik yang lemah, akibat kurang makan, minum dan tidur semenjak Kurapika menghilang, berhasil dilumpuhkan. Meski dengan susah payah karena Zendo dan shenron pun terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungan itu. Kuroro segera diikat dengan rantai yang dialiri nen. Rantai itu dibuat khusus oleh seorang gungenka yang khusus membuat belenggu yang kuat. Akan sulit bagi siapapun untuk melepaskannya. Dalam kondisi normal pun, akan sulit bagi Kuroro melepasnya, apalagi dalam kondisi yang seperti sekarang yang lemah dan penuh luka seperti itu.

Kurapika berdiri terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu, air matanya tumpah. Kuroro melihatnya sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup, "Kuroro!" Kurapika menghampiri Kuroro, tapi rajal memukul tengkuknya hingga gadis itu pingsan.

Malam itu Kurapika datang tepat waktu seperti yang ia janjikan pada raja. Raja sudah menunggunya di ruang kerjanya, dengan segelas minuman jahe yang menghangatkan tubuh, ia segera menuangkan minuman yang sama ke gelas yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya untuk Kurapika.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Kurapika? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ares dengan wajah datar.

"Apa maksud anda yang mulia?"

"Kenapa kau bersama pimpinan laba-laba?"

Kurapika terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan laba-laba, seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kurapika, Ares melanjutkan, "walau anak-anak ku memberontak, walau bagaimanpun mereka adalah bangsa Kuruta, bagian dari kami, jadi tentu saja aku tahu tentang Geneiryodan. Apa yang kau inginkan? Mata merah milik Krysan? Mata ibumu?"

Lagi-lagi Kurapika terperanjat, matanya terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin raja mengetahuinya? Bahkan penyamarannya dengan Kuroro sudah diketahui dari awal! Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh dan tolol. Tapi kenapa raja seolah bersikap tidak mengetahuinya? Percuma untuk berbohong sekarang, jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi belum ia berkata apapun, raja sudah memotongnya, "ah jadi benar" ucap sang raja, "tapi satu hal yang aku tidak ketahui, kenapa kau bersama pimpinan laba-laba?"

"siapa sebenarnya anda yang mulia? Kenapa anda mengenaliku dengan mudah, juga mengenali ibuku?"

"anting itu, anting itu adalah milikku dibuat khusus untuk ulang tahun putriku yang ke tujuh belas, yang tak lama setelah ulang tahunnya, ia memilih pergi dengan tunangannya, jendral kepercayaanku yang telah membunuh calon raja dan mengikuti putra ku"

"lantas kenapa anting ini berada di tangan ibuku?"

"karena ibumu Krysan adalah putriku, dan Maxi ayahmu itu adalah jendral, kaki tangan paman mu Dion"

Kurapika tersentak tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, hingga ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya, " apa? Jadi ibuku adalah putrimu? Ayah u Maxi adalah jendral yang telah membunuh calon raja? Dan Dion, paman Dion adalah putra mahkota yang berkhianat? Jadi aku cucumu?"

"ya, kau cucuku, kau mirip sekali dengan Krysan putriku"

Ares tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Kurapika disaksikan oleh shenron sang panglima yang ada di ruangan itu, Shenron tersenyum, terharu ternyata Ares masih memiliki penerus, calon ratu berikutnya. Dan saat itu Zendo yang baru saja pulang, dan memasuki ruang kerja raja untuk mencari sang raja, menyaksikan pula adegan itu. Matanya terbelalak, dan berseru, "Kurapika!?"

"zendo kau mengenalnya?"

"papa dia temannya Ryo, staf administrasi negara"

"kalau begitu kau harus lebih bersikap hormat padanya"

"kenapa papa?

"dia adalah calon ratu kita, putri mahkota, Kurapika adalah putri dai putri Krysan"

Lalu Kurapika menoleh pada Zendo dan tersenyum, tapi Ares yang terlalu bahagia mengajaknya ke ruangan pribadinya untuk berbagi kenangan. Dan Kurapika pun menceritakan semuanya pada, kecuali kejadian malam yang lalu antara dirinya dengan kuroro pada kakeknya, hingga ia tertidur di pangkuan kakeknya. Ares memanggil kepala pelayan dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan kamar putri Krysan yang telah lama kosong. Dengan mengerahkan banyak pelayan, pada akhirnya, dengan waktu yang singkat, kamar itupun siap dan Ares sendiri yang menggendong cucunya ke kamarnya.

Begitu Kurapika bangun, ia tercengang mendapati dirinya di sebuah kamar mewah dan besar. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat lukisan ibunya, air matanya mengalir, teringat pembantaian itu. Kuroro dan rekan-rekannya lah yang telah membantai keluarganya. Ia membenci pria itu...dulu. Kuroro, ah sepertinya pria itu mencarinya. Saat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya hendak keluar, datanglah beberapa pelayan masuk, menyiapkan pakaian Kurapika dan menyuruhnya segera mandi serta ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengirim utusanku pada kekasih mu itu" kata ares, pipi Kurapika merona saat kakeknya menyebut Kuroro sebagai kekasihnya, tapi ia pun lega karena kakeknya sudah memberi tahu Kuroro.

"dengar, mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi penerusku. Kau harus belajar tata krama kerajaan. Zendo akan membantumu mempelajari semuanya. Aku tahu kau anak yang cerdas Kurapika"

Kurapika menanti kedatangan Kuroro, namun pria itu tak pernah muncul. Apakah ia telah pulang ke Yorkshin? Tapi mustahil, mereka punya rencana mencuri mata merah sebelumnya bukan? Kurapika mulai merasa curiga dengan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk menemui Kuroro, kakeknya menghalanginya tentu saja. Siapa kakek yang menginginkan cucunya berhubungan dengan perampok dan pembunuh seperti Kuroro Lucilfer?

"Kurapika, kau putri mahkota kau belum diperkenalkan secara resmi pada rakyatku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kakek tak sanggup kehilangan mu. Walau bagaimanapun Kuroro adalah pimpinan Phantom Troupe, bahaya selalu mengincarnya, kematian selalu di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya berharga miliaran jenny yang membuat para blacklist dan bounty hunter tergiur bagaimana kalau mereka mengetahui bahwa kau itu kekasihnya? Kau adalah kelemahannya. Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, dia pasti datang. Ini sudah satu bulan berlalu"

"aku tidak sebodoh itu kek, kau pasti tidak memberi tahunya ! kalau tidak begitu pasti Kuroro sudah menemuiku! Mata merah nya berkaca-kaca hingga membuat mata itu berkilau seperti rubi yang baru digosok, "dan istana ini disetting dalam kondisi zetsu yang kuat yang membuat pengguna nen di dalamnya, betapapun kuat dirinya tak akan mampu terdeteksi oleh orang-orang di luar istana!"

Ares terdim, cucunya memang pintar, bahkan dengan mudah ia sudah hafal sejarah tentang Kuruta dan perkembangan serta raja-raja yang terdahulu dalam waktu relatif singkat. Meskipun tomboy, ia sudah memperbaiki sikapnya, setidaknya kepada selain Zendo dan Shenron. Ia tak bisa menutupinya dari Zendo dan Shenron

"aku merindukannya kek,.." kata Kurapika lirih diseling isakan tangisnya, belum pernah ia menangis sehebat ini di depan orang lain.

"kurapika, sudah aku bilang aku tak mau kehilangan mu, setelah baru saja aku menemukanmu dan mengetahui bahwa kau adalah darah dagingku. Berada di samping Kuroro yang merupakan magnet dari kematian akan menyeretmu pada keadaan yang sama. Ingat dialah yang membantai ibumu, ayahmu, pamanmu dan teman-teman mu!"

"dia hanyalah eksekutor, mafialah yang menyuruhnya untuk membantai klanku!"

"apa bedanya? Dia tetap yang membunuh mereka, seorang kriminal ranking S, perampok dan pembunuh berdarah dingin tanpa nurani."

"dia menyelamatkan hidupku, tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali dan dia melakukan kejahatannya untuk membangun Ryuseigai, tempat asalnya, sebuah kota pembuangan, kota sampah, dimana hanya hukum rimba yang berlaku, hidupya keras dan getir. Dia hanya tak ingin anak-anak disana tumbuh seperti dirinya yang terbuang dan terpaksa harus membunuh hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Dia bahkan sejak berumur tiga tahun tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang bahkan ia tidak ingat, karena ia dibuang ke sana seperti sampah!"

Ares tercengang mendengar kisah itu, kisah yang diceritakan oleh Kuroro kepada Kurapika dengan nada monoton, tapi sarat emosi di mata obsidian itu, setelah mereka memadu kasih malam itu. Yan membuat air mata Kurapika mengalir, seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kuroro di masa-masa kanak-kanaknya hingga remaja.

"itu tak mengubah sesuatu apapun, aku sebagai kakek dan raja tak akan mengizinkan mu bersama pria yang berbahaya itu. Mau tak mau kau harus melupakannya. Kau akan ku jodohkan dengan Zendo!"

"tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"aku akan mengumumkan pertunangan kalian saat aku memperkenalkan mu sebagai cucuku, putri mahkota!"

Ares keluar dari kamar dan mengunci Kurapika, serta menyuruh para pengawal menjaga, agar gadis itu tidak melarikan diri, seperti yang pernah dilakukan Krysan hari itu.

"Lupakan Kuroro, aku calon suamimu. Lagipula aku mirip dengannya bukan? Seharusnya kau bisa mencintaiku."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya Zendo? Bajingan kau! Brengsek, aku pikir kau pria pengertian yang baik hati, tapi kau menusukku dari belakang!"

"aku hanya berusaha mengambil hatimu"

"hatiku sudah tidak ada di dalamnya!"

"kau akan tetap jadi istriku!"

"ah begitu? Zendo, aku bahkan sudah bukan lagi seorang perawan yang suci, apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?"

Zendo tersentak mendengar pengakuan Kurapika yang blak-blakan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang putri mahkota. Lalu ia menyeringai, segera pulih dari syoknya, dan sialnya bagi Kurapika, seringaiannya itu mengingatkannya pada Kuroro.

"itu bukanlah masalah, meski aku sedikit kecewa. Lagipula zaman sekarang, sudah jarang gadis yang masih perawan, bukankah begitu? Lagipula kau sangat cantik, dan yang terpenting adalah bahwa kau adalah putri mahkota calon ratu, yang berarti secara otomatis akan menjadikanku calon raja. Dan meski aku tidak memerintah kerajaan, tapi anak-anak ku akan menjadi calon raja ataupun ratu berikutnya"

"apa? Jadi itulah niatmu? Ambil saja posisi itu, aku sama sekali tak peduli masalah itu. Aku tak sudi, lebih baik aku mati bersama pria yang kucintai daripada berada disini, di atas tahta, bergelimangan harta bersama orang yang tamak sepertimu!"

"jaga ucapanmu Putri! Aku hanya ingin merebut kembali posisi itu dari mu yang seharusnya milik kakakku, kakak yang telah ayah mu dan paman mu bunuh dengan keji, bahkan mayatnya pun tak pernah ditemukan!" mata Zendo menjadi merah kelam, Kurapika tercengang mendengar hal itu, tapi iapun tak bisa membela ayah dan pamannya, karena apa yang diucapkan Zendo adalah kebenaran.

"yang secara tak langsung, itu juga telah membunuh ibuku, dan meskipun ayahku tidak ikut terbunuh, tapi separuh jiwanya telah mati dan mengabaikanku sebagai putra yang tersisa yang ia miliki!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Heartbreaking

Sulit bagi Kurapika menembus penjagaan ketat kakeknya. Belum lagi Zendo yang selalu menempel padanya. Ia bisa melawan Zendo, tapi ia tak suka dengan ide itu, bagaimana kalau ia secara tak sengaja membunuh orang lagi? Kurapika harus melakukannya dengan tenang dan penuh perhitungan agar bisa pergi dari istana, tanpa menimbulkan huru hara.

Kurapika yang keras kepala dan mengacuhkan Zendo, justru semakin menarik perhatian Zendo. Biasanya para wanitalah yang menyodorkan diri padanya. Padahal Zendo sama sekali tak bercela, semakin Kurapika menolak, semakin Zendo menginginkannya. Bahkan ia sampai mencuri ciuman dari Kurapika, karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu semakin mendorong Kurapika untuk segera pergi dari istana.

Malam itu Kurapika berhasil sampai gerbang melewati pengamanan istana yang ketat. Ia sengaja meracik obat bius dan mencampurkannya ke jarum yang ia buat sendiri dari nennya. Sebelumnya ia diam-diam menyetel video rekaman cctv yang lama, sehingga yang tampak di layar monitor ruang cctv hanya sebuah rekaman.

Namun lagi-lagi ia gagal, shenron menangkapnya, ia terpaksa bertarung dengan Shenron, "Putri, anda tidak boleh seperti ini, masa depan rakyat Kuruta berada di tangan mu"

"kalian bisa menanganinya sebelumnya, sebelum kehadiranku"

Kurapika membentu rantainya, Shenron melebarkan matanya, ia tidak pernah melihat rantai-rantai itu sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum Kurapika menyerang Shenron, Ares lagi-lagi memukulnya diam-diam dari belakang, hingga Kurapika pingsan. Ares memang memiliki kemampuan zetsu yang luar biasa, dia sendiri lah orang yang menyegel istana, hingga tak seorang pun dapat mendeteksi para pengguna nen di dalam istana.

"kalau kau ingin Kuroro tetap hidup, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri lagi!" ancam Ares, begitu Kurapika tersadar dalam keadaan terikat oleh tali nen yang sangat kuat di kamarnya.

"kau mengancamku kek?" mata Kurapika memerah

"aku serius, ini demi kebaikanmu"

"kuroro bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan"

"kau pernah mengalahkannya sekali bukan? Masih ada kemungkinan untuk meringkusnya"

"itu adalah faktor keberuntungan ku saja, kakek"

"dia sedang kacau, pikirannya kalut, tubuhnya lemah dan aku punya Zendo dan Shenron, dua pria terkuat di sini. Apa yang bisa Kuroro lakukan dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"janga pernah berani melakukannya! Air mata Kurapika mengalir, "sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Tidak lagi, kek!" rintih kurapika, menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu, turuti aku!"

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan Zendo!"

Ares geram dan hampir menampar cucu satu-satunya itu. Tapi ia pergi dan merencanakan pengkapan Kuroro, dengan bantuan ryo tentu saja.

Kurapika dapat merasakan kehadiran kuroro siang itu keesokan harinya. Ia berusaha keras menghancurkan tali nen itu. Tapi terlambat begitu Kurapika sampai di aula, ia mendapati Kuroro terkapar dengan penuh luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kurapika sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya. Tubuhnya kian kurus dengan mata sembab dan lingkar hitam di sekelilingnya. Membuat Ares jengkel, dan juga miris melihat cucu satu-satunya itu, penerus kerajaan Kuruta. Begitu menyedihkan gadis itu benar-benar mirip ibunya Krysan. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta gadis itu pada seorang kriminal yang telah membantai keluarganya? Ironis sekali, tapi benar-benar mirip Krysan, yang nekat kabur bersama maxi yang telah membunuh calon raja sebenanya, Titisan dewa perang Protos.

"Kurapika, minggu depan adalah pertunanganmu dengan Zendo, juga hari dimana kau akan diperkenalkan ke masyarakat. Aku ingin kau tampi selayaknya seorang putri"

Kurapika terdiam, pikirannya kalut, seolah tak berjiwa, hanya raga yang kosong yang kini terlihat. bahkan air matanya sudah mengering, hingga ia sama sekali tak meneteskannya lagi.

"aku akan membebaskan Kuroro, setelah hari pertunangan mu"

"kau janji? Kau tak akan membunuhnya?"

Mata saphire Kurapika nampak terisi sedikit kehidupan sekarang, hanya dengan kata Kuroro, Ares pun mengangguk.

Dua hari sebelum pertunangan, Zendo benar-benar kesal pada Kurapika. Gadis itu bahkan tak mau mencoba gaun yang ia pilihkan. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengambil hati gadis itu? Apa kekurangannya? Apa keistimewaan pria serba gelap itu dibanding dirinya? Mungkin pada awalnya ia menginginkan tahta, tapi kini iapun menginginkan Kurapika seutuhnya, wajah cantiknya, kecerdasannya, kekeraskepalaannya, emosinya, ia menginginkan segalanya dari Kurapika.

"kurapika, apa kekuranganku?" dia hanyalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin tak berhati. Aku mencintaimu, apapun ku berikan untukmu"

"cinta?" Kurapika menyeringai, "kau hanya ingin tahta bukan?"

"awalnya, tapi aku terperangkap dalam dirimu. Ku mohn Kurapika, lupakan pria itu. Lagipula kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Jadi belajarlah menerimaku!"

"kau akan menjadi pemilik ragaku tidak hatiku"

Krapika melangkah pergi ke kamarnya, Zendo meninju angin dengan kesal.

Ryo diam-diam menyelinap ke tempat Kuroro, Kuroro dirantai menyerupai huruf x. Sejak itu Kuroro memang tidak mendapat luka-luka lagi, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, karena perutnya sama sekali tak tersentuh makanan selama hampir dua minggu sejak ia ditangkap. Seandainya Kuroro adalah manusia biasa, ia pasti sudah binasa. Ryo bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan Kuroro yang mengenaskan, seperti seekor singa yang terluka, kuroro menatapnya sedingin biasanya, hanya saja kali ini tatapan itu terasa hampa dan kosong.

"Kuroro maafkan aku" ryo yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi, meneteskan air matanya, kilasan mata merahnya muncul di iris matanya, mengingatkan Kuroro pada Kurapika, yang berarti bahwa pria itu benar-benar tulus. "aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya"

"aku mengerti, bagiku yang terpenting sekarang adala Kurapika. Terakhir aku melihat dia menangis"

"Kurapika, ah maksudku Putri Kurapika, dia... dia akan bertunangan dengan jendral Zendo besok lusa"

"putri?"

"kau belum tahu? Kurapika adalah putri dari putri Krysan, anak dari raja Ares dan ratu Hera yang telah meninggal puluhan tahun lalu. Putri Krysan nekat melarikan diri bersama tunangannya jendral maxi yang pro pada putra mahkota untuk menjadi pemberontak"

"katakan padaku Ryo, apa Kurapika bahagia dengan pertunangannya?" s

Sebagian besar hati Kuroro berharap, bahwa Kurapika tidak bahagia dengan pertunangannya, betapa egoisnya ia bukan? Karena bukankah yang terpenting itu adalah kebahagiaan Kurapika? Lagipula apa yang ia miliki? Mungkin memang lebih baik untuk Kurapika. Ia adalah seorang kriminal yang paling dicari, yang akan menepatkan posisi Kurapika dalam bahaya. Belum lagi Kurapika sendiri adalah seorang blacklist hunter. Untuk pertama kali hidupnya Kuroro merasa rendah diri. Ia adalah seorang kriminal, pembunuh, perampok, dialah yang telah membantai keluarga gadis itu. Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan alien ini? Kuroro menelan ludahnya menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang menggulung di tenggorokannya.

"sepertinya tidak, ia nampak lebih kurus dan murung"

Hati Kuroro tersenyum.

"kau pikir kenapa dia mau bertunangan dengan jendral itu?"

"karena kau tentu saja. Dia tak ingin kau mati"

Kini tak hanya hati Kuroro yang tersenyum, bibirnya pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Ada harapan, masih ada harapan.

"ancaman, ah tentu saja"

"sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Jangan mati Kuroro, jika kau tak ingin kurapika lebih menderita lagi."

"Aku tak akan mati semudah itu. Setidaknya aku tidak mau mati sekarang"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Kuroro menemukan alasan untuk hidup, setelah selama ini ia berjalan dengan ancaman kematian di setiap detiknya. Dia tak pernah takut mati, karena itu adalah resiko yang harus dia hadapi sebagai seorang kriminal rank S, tapi kali ini Kuroro benar-benar takut mati.

Ryo mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia pun pergi.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Crowned Prince

Ketika Ryo berbelok di lorong bawah tanah itu, ia berpapasan dengan Zendo. Tatapan mata Zendo begitu kelam, merah kelam, aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya yang perkasa. Firasat Ryo benar-benar buruk kali ini. Ia mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia tak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini. Ini menyangkut nyawa Kuroro, pria yang dicintai Kurapika, gadis yang ia sukai. Ryo segera bergegas mencari Kurapika.

Satu pukulan keras di dagu Kuroro membuat gusi Kuroro berdarah, lalu satu pukulan lagi di perutnya membuat Kuroro memuntahkan darah kental. Tapi ekspresi pria itu tetap datar, tanpa emosi membuat Zendo semakin kesal. Lalu ia mematahkan tangan kiri Kuroro, wajahnya masih datar. Sekali lagi ia memukul kepala Kuroro dengan tongkat yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah itu, hingga membuat kepalanya berlumuran darah.

"brengsek kau! Apa sebenarnya yang telah kau lakukan pada Kurapika? Hingga ia tergila-gila padamu setengah mati! Kau itu pembunuh perampok yang hina, kau bahkan membunuh keluarganya, tapi dia tetap mencintaimu. Dasar iblis! Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dilihat dari sudut manapun, aku jauh lebih baik darimu, keparat!

Kuroro tersenyum sinis menanggapi nya dang berkata, "kasihan sekali kau"

Zendo semakin mendidih saja, mendengar hinaan langsung pria itu.

Kurapika terbelalak mendengar kabar dari Ryo. Ia segera menuju ruang bawah tanah, yang ia baru tahu bahwa ada ruangan tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Terdengar suara erangan bariton yang familier di telinga Kurapika, ia segera menuju sumber suara dan menemukan Zendo sedang menyiksa Kuroro, lengan kiri kuroro nampak bersudut aneh, kondisi nya sama dengan kaki kanannya, ketika Zendo hendak memukul Kuroro lagi, tangan Zendo dihentikan rantai Kurapika.

"kurapika!" seru Zendo, saat melihat Kurapika di sana dengan mata merah menyilaukan.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya karena menghindari dari yang mengalir agar tidak masuk ke matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. Padahal Kuroro sudah menyiapkan senjata terakhirnya untuk melawan Zendo, Indoor Fish. Ia sedang mengumpulkan nen yang tersisa dan cukup untuk membentuk indoor fish yang cukup kut. Hatinya terasa tercekat melihat betapa pucat wajah Kurapika, wajah yang berkulit putih itu, kontras dengan lingkarandi sekeliling matanya yang indah berwarna scarlet. Rambutnya agak memanjang sekarang, ia benar-benar cantik, tapi juga mematikan.

"Jangan macam-macam Zendo! Aku tak segan melawanmu kalau kau menyentuh Kuroro lagi!"

"aku akan membunuh jahanam itu"

"kalau begitu, hadapi dulu aku!

"baiklah!"

Kurapika menarik rantainya dari Zendo dan membentuk rantainya dengan kekuatan penuh, emperor time, matanya yang indah berkilau sangat terang dan bercahaya, mengundang kekaguman tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu. Mereka bertarung sangat sengit, sudah bisa dipastikan Kurapikalah yang menang, saat Zendo terjatuh dengan serangan Dynamite Chain Kurapika yang mematikan. Zendo bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak, tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk. Jika orang biasa menerima serangan itu, dia akan langsung mati seketika. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Kurapika sekuat itu. Lalu ia teringat cerita dari Ares, bahwa sekali dulu, Kurapika pernah berhasil menyegel nen Kuroro, meski dengan sedikit keberuntungan, tak akan mudah bagi siapapun menyentuh bahkan menyegel nen pimpinan Geneiryodan itu. Kurapika menghancurkan rantai belenggu Kuroro, Kuroro langsung ambruk ketika akhirnya belenggu itu terlepas. Kurapika menahan Kuroro, "Kuroro bertahanlah" kurapika memeluknya di pangkuannya. Ia membelai rambut kuroro yang menutupi dahinya, darahnya mengucur deras membasahi tangan Kurapika, Kurapika membuka lilitan kain di dahi pria itu.

Saat itu Shenron dan Ares muncul, karena salah seorang pengawal melihat keributan di ruang bawah tanah dan melaporkannya pada mereka. Shenron berang melihat putranya babak belur, terkapar di tangan sang putri mahkota. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menghunus pedang, dan mengarahkannya pada Kurapika. Ia telah kehilangan Chronos, putra tertuanya di tangan putra mahkota, dan ia pun tak mau kehilangan Zendo, meski itu berarti ia harus membunuh Kurapika sang putri mahkota, putri dari pembunuh anaknya yang juga telah menyebabkan istrinya tercinta meninggal.

"papa!" "Shenron!" teriak Ares dan dan Zendo bersamaan, Kuroro melihat Shenron yang mengayunkan pedangnya di belakang Kurapika, segera bergerak dengan sisa tenaga yang ia milikki. Ia menari Kurapika, menggantikan posisi Kurapika, hingga punggungnya lah yang menerima tebasan pedang itu, darah Kuroro Muncrat memerciki wajah Kurapika dan Shenron. Mata Kurapika terbelalak, Kuroro langsung tak sadarkan diri, darah menggenang dengan cepat.

"kuroro, kuroro!" Kurapika menangis hebat, ia membelai rambut Kuroro, hingga helaian rambut itu menyingkap dari dahinya, dan Ares serta Shenron pun terkejut, terbelalak melihat tanda di dahi itu. Kurapika segera mengeluarkan holy chainnya, mengobati Kuroro, Membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu takjub melihat kekuatan Kurapika yang diluar dugaan. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Kuroro menghilang, tulang-tulang yang patah telah kembali normal. Tapi Kuroro masih pucat dan dalam kondisi pingsan.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika mengguncang tubuh Kuroro di pangkuannya. Areslah yang pertama kali pulih dari syoknya dan menghampiri Kuroro, memeriksa denyut nadi pria itu yang melemah.

"shenron, bantu aku membawa Kuroro. Ryo panggilkan dokter kerajaan segera. Kurapika sembuhkan Zendo. Kuroro akan ku tangani. Jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja"

Kurapika mengangguk, Ryo segera pergi, Shenron dan Ares menggotong Kuroro yang ditempatkan di kamar Kurapika.

"dia dehidrasi berat, dan meskipun luka-lukanya sembuh secara ajaib, ia telah kehilangan banyak darah, ia bisa mati kalau tidak cepat transfusi"

"darah ku sama seperti darahnya AB" kata Kurapika, dokter mengangguk, lalu meminta Kurapika berbaring disamping Kuroro, ia menusuk lengan Kurapika dengan jarum,lalu membentuk selang yang terbuat dari nennya, hingga darah Kurapika mengalir ke selang transparan itu, selang itu tersambung ke tangan Kuroro. Setelah selesai, Kurapika benar-benar merasa lemah, dan lesu. Kepalanya pusing, lalu iapun tak sadarkan diri. Walau bagaimanapun ia telah menggunakan emperor time, dan menyumbangkan darahnya untuk Kuroro.

"tak apa mereka harus cukup istirahat. Biarkan saja dulu" kata dokter yang bernama Giru itu, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap di mata Ares dan Shenron. Lalu ia memasang alat infus ke lengan Kuroro, memasukkan cairan ke tubuhnya.

"sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat"

Ares mengangguk. Lau mereka keluar kamar, menemui Shenron yang mnampak pucat menunggu dibalik pintu.

"yang mulia, pemuda itu.."

Ares mengangguk, "kita akan cari tahu setelah ia sadar"

Shenron pun mengangguk.

Sehari Kurapika tertidur, dan menemukan Kuroro di sampingnya, ia tersenyum lega dan bahagia, lalu membelai pipi pucat pria itu. Kemudian dengan ragu mencium keningnnya. Kemudian pergi dari kamarnya, karena ia merasa sangat lapar. Baik Ares, Zendo maupun Shenron tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat Kurapika merasa lebih baik. Sore harinya Kuroro sadar dan ia tersenyum begitu ia membuka mata dan melihat Kurapika duduk di sampingnya.

"kau idiot, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya!"

"aku mati jika kau mati" sahut kuroro datar

"tapi kemungkinan besar kau pun akan mati waktu itu!"

"kematianku diinginkan orang banyak, tapi tidak dirimu"

"tapi aku tidak mau kau mati, kecuali di tanganku!" kurapika cemberut, dan kuroro tahu Kuroro merindukkan Kurapika yang cemberut seperti itu, hatinya terasa hangat.

"aku haus"

"tunggulah sebentar"

Kurapika mengambil minuman yang terletak di atas meja dan membantu Kuroro untuk meminumnya.

"aku lapar"

"ah nafsu makan mu bagus sekali untuk ukuran orang sakit sepertimu"

"aku tidak sakit"

"terserah kau saja" Kurapika tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar

"mau kemana?"

"kau ingin makan bukan?" lalu Kurapika keluar dan menemukan Ares dan Shenron di balik pintu

"dia sudah sadar?"

"sudah, kalian mau apa?" tanya Kurapika defensif

"aku ingin menemuinya"

"tidak, kau tidak boleh menemuinya kek! Kau pasti akan mencelakainya lagi"

"kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Ares

"aku percaya padamu kek, tapi tidak dengan dia! Dia hampir membunuh ku dan Kuroro" Kurapika menatap tajam Shenron, shenron hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada Kurapika.

"hanya aku yang akan menemuinya" kata Ares

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Ares melangkah masuk, dan mendapati Kuroro sedang duduk melepas selang infusnya.

"kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanya Ares

"aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

"ya, kau memang bukan sembarang manusia bukan?"

"yang mulia, aku akan menikahi Kurapika"

"memangnya siapa kau pikir dirimu?"

"aku Kuroro Lucilfer, leader Geneiryodan aka Phantom Troupe, grup kriminal ranking s"

"bagaimana aku tak menginzinkannya?"

"itu bukan masalah, aku hanya masih menghormati sebagai kakeknya. Jika kau tidak mengizinkannya, kami akan pergi dengan atau tanpa izinmu. Dan kami sanggup melakukannya."

"aku tahu" kata Ares datar, lalu ia memberikan selembar foto pada Kuroro. Kuroro menatap wajah di foto itu. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan wajah itu? Pikir Kuroro, ia hanya tidak tahu apa hubungan pria di foto itu dengan dirinya. Pria itu berambut hitam bermata abu, pria yang sama dengan pria yang telah meninggalkannya di Ryuseigai. Hanya itu saja yang ia ingat, ia hanya berumur tiga tahun kala itu.

"kau kenal dia?"

"dari mana kau mengetahui pria ini?"

"aku anggap kau mengenalnya, namanya Maxi, dia adalah seorang jendral perang yang sangat loyal pad putraku. Putraku memberontak, karena tidak terima posisinya sebagai calon raja tergantikan oleh anak yang baru lahir dari istri seorang panglima, karena anak tersebut memiliki tanda suci titisan dewa perang, sekaligus bapak dari bangsa Kuruta. Anak yang memiliki tanda inilah yang berhak menjadi raja, karena jika seorang Kuruta lahir dengan tanda ini, maka kemampuannya melebihi kemampuan manusia biasa, bahkan memiliki kemampuan lebih daripada anak yang terlahir dengan mata merah. Setelah tiga tahun dalam perencanaannya melenyapkan anak itu, akhirnya putraku menyiapkan eksekusi dengan rapi, ia menculik dan membunuh anak itu bahkan tanpa jasad ditemukan. Ibu dari anak itu tak pernah percaya bahwa anaknya telah mati, karena belum melihat jasadnya. Dan akhirnya ibu anak itu meninggal, karena penderitan, tanpa istirahat, makan dan meminum. Tiap hari menangisi putranya bahkan mengabaikan Zendo adik dari anak itu. Setelah terbongkar putraku serta jendral Maxi melarikan diri ke Rukuso. Krysan putriku ikut melarikan diri bersama tunangannya jendral Maxi. Di sisi lain aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menghukum putraku, di sisi lain aku merasa lega karena aku tidak harus membunuh darah dagingku sendiri. Sampai aku mendapat kabar tentang pembantaian suku Kuruta di Rukuso, yang ternyata menyisakan satu orang yaitu cucuku, Kurapika. Sungguh ironis bukan? Secara tidak langsung, kau telah membalaskan dendam mu dengan membantai mereka."

Kuroro tersenyum miris lalu tertawa, terdengar suara piring dan sendok terjatuh, di sana Kurapika berdiri menjatuhkan sajian untuk Kuroro.

"apa maksudnya semua ini kek?"

"cucuku Kurapika, anak itu, calon raja yang memiliki tanda khusus itu adalah Kuroro Lucilfer. Tanda di dahinya itu"

Mata Kurapika terbelalak tak percaya.

"yang mulia bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Kuroro ares mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sungguh ironis, benar kata kakekknya, bahwa secara tidak langsung, Kuroro telah membalaskan dendam, Kuroro telah membantai keluarganya, tapi ayah dan pamannya dulu yang telah berusaha menyingkirkan Kuroro, membuatnya terpaksa hidup di Ryuseigai yang keras. Tapi Kurapika sendiri masih tidak engerti, kalau begitu, Kuroro sebenarnya tahu bahwa ayah Kurapika yang telah 'membunuhnya' dulu. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Kurapika, mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

"Kuroro, aku masih belum mengerti, bukankah ayahku yang membunuhmu? Dan saat kau membantai keluargaku,kau pasti mengenal ayah ku bukan?"

"Entah tidak tega atau ia punya rencana lain, ayahmu sama sekali tidak membunuhku. Dia yang membawaku ke Ryuseigai dan membuangku di sana. Hanya sekeping memori dalam otakku yang berhasil menyimpan satu memori itu, yaitu wajah ayah mu yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan penuh penyesalan saat meninggalkanku di Ryuseigai. Aku tidak membencinya sama sekali, karena naluriku berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukannya. Di Rukuso bukan aku yang membunuhnya, tapi Uvogin, saat aku melihat mayatnya waktu itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah ayahmu, aku langsung memeriksa apa dia masih hidup atau mati, tap matanya yang telah dicongkel, hampir mustahil ia selamat. Waktu itu aku pikir, aku tak akan pernah menemukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, siapa keluargaku dan kenapa pria itu membuangku, karena pria itu telah tewas. Aku pun membuang jauh-jauh keinginanku untuk mencari tahu. Sampai saat kita ditangkap dua penculik idiot itu"

"maafkan aku"

"maaf?"

"karena pamanku dan ayahku, kau.."

"aku dn gang ku yang telah membantai keluargamu. Maafkan aku, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak menyesalinya"

"bagaimana mungkin bisa kau tidak menyesalinya?" Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya

"karena jika aku, tidak membantai mereka, aku taka pernah bertemu denganmu, kau tak akan memburuku. Hiduomu akan damai di rukuso. Kau akan menikahi orang yang ada di rukuso, pairo kah namanya? Kau akan memiliki keluarga dan suami yang normal"

Kurapika menghela napas kemudian tersenyum, "aku ingin memulai kehidupan ku yang baru dengan mu"

"keinginanmu terkabul" kuroro tersenyum, kemudian ia menutup jarak yang tersisa antara bibir mereka.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga ficnya, semoga kalian menyukainya. Maaf ya kalau ga puas sama endingnya. Tapi author mau bikin epilognya setelah chapter ini. Makasih buat support nya ya! Makasih banget yah! arigatou<p> 


	15. Epilog

Epilog

"apa?! Kuroro dan Kurapika akan kembali?" tanya Gon saat Shalnark sengaja datang ke apartemenya untuk memberikan kabar mengenai Kurapika.

"hey shalnark darimana kau tahu?" tanya Killua

"Danchou menelepon ku kemarin. Mereka akan tiba di airport satu jam lagi"

"kau bisa berhubungan dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami? Kami mencemaskan Kurapika!" seru leorio

"Aku tidak harus memberi tahu kalian, lagipula aku baru saja menemukan mereka bulan lalu dengan susah payah. Akhirnya radarku menemukan alat pelacak yang kutanam di ponsel Kuroro. Kuroro berada di sebuah negara kecil yang tidak tertera di peta, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan jejak, dan ditambah ponsel Kuroro yang hancur."

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke bandara!" seru Gon

"aku juga ikut" kata killua dan Leorio

Shalnark dan Machi, serta Killua, Gon, dan Leorio pun pergi menggunakan suv menjemput Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Gon manjang-manjangkan lehernya mencari Kurapika, hinggaia tak melihat di sektarnya dan menabrak seseorang di bandara.

"maafkan aku!" kata Gon seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya, orang yang dimintai maaf hanya tersenyum, lalu Gon merasakan aroma yang familier, ia menegakkan badannya, matanya yang berwarna coklat jernih membulat. Dilihatnya Kurapika dengan mata safirnya menatap Gon penuh dengan kerinduan dari seorang sahabat. Rambut itu gadis itu sudah mencapai bahunya, dengan menggunakan blouse putih dengan tiga kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang mulus dan seputih susu, serta celana jeans biru dan sepatu boots mencapai pertengahan betisnya. Kacamata hitam bertengger di bagian kancing blouse gadis itu yang terbuka. Kurapika nampak sanga cantik dengan make up tipis yang terpaksa ia gunakan atas paksaan Kuroro, bahkan Kuroro sendiri yang mendandaninya.

"kurapika!' seru Gon memeluk Kurapika

Kuroro berdiri agak jauh di belakang Kurapika, merasa tidak suka Kurapika disentuh pria lain, tapi ia tahu arti bocah itu bagi Kurapika.

"Gon!" seru Killua, "sadarlah ia bukan Kurapika, Kurapika itu laki-laki bukan perempuan!" timpal Leorio, wajah pria itu memerah melihat Kurapika yang cantik, lalu Shalnark dan machi menghampri mereka

"tapi dia Kurapika, Kurapika memang seorang perempuan" kata Gon polos

"Gon dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kurapika baru bersuara, yang lain ikut kaget kecuali Machi dan Kuroro tentu saja, mereka sudah tahu. Gon tersenyum lebar, "dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau Kurapika Itu perempuan. Bau seorang gadis berbeda dengan bau seorang laki-laki. Aku hanya tidak tahu mengapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu. Aku menghormati keputusanmu itu, karena kau pasti punya alasan sendiri."

"ah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Kurapika memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki" sahut Killua

"kau jahat Kurapika, seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktu ku denganmu. Kita kan bisa pacaran, mau kan jadi pacarku?" tanya Leorio yang disambut tinju oleh kurapika di pipinya, "aw Kurapika kau ini perempuan, bisakah bersikap lebih lembut pada calon suamimu ini?"

"Kurapika, aku tak menyangka seleramu seperti dokter mesum ini" sela Kuroro dingin, Kurapika mendengus, melirik Kuroro tajam.

"kau ingin kehilangan gigi mu lagi?"

Kuroro terdiam, membuat Shalnark dan Machi syok melihat seperti bukan kuroro yang biasa. Kuroro aneh sekali di depan Kurapika, lalu Machi teringat firasatnya, tapi sepertinya berujung baik. Lalu ia melihat kilatan cincin di jari manis Kurapika yang serasi dengan cincin Kuroro, dan Machipun mengerti.

"teman-teman, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian. Aku menyamar itu untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Akan beresiko jika seorang gadis berkelana di luar sendirian bahkan tinggal dengan laki-laki"

"kami mengerti, apaun kau Kurapika, kau tetap teman kami" jawab Gon

"yap, itu benar" sahut killua

Kurapika tersenyum, lalu baru menyadari bahwa kini tubuh Killua lebih tinggi darinya dan Gon setinggi dirinya.

"wah enam bulan tak bertemu, kalian tumbuh tinggi dengan cepat!"

"tentu saja kami kan laki-laki sejati" ujar Killua bercanda

"ah omong-omong Danchou, kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Shalnark

"ke markas"

"tidak, aku tidak sudi harus ke markas kalian"

"laba-laba di sana"

"dan kau tahu persis aku fobia laba-laba!"

Kuroro tersenyum, "tapi kau men.."

"ah sudahlah, kita ke apartemen Gon saja" wajah Kurapika memerah, yang lain hanya saling memandang, kecuali machi. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya antara Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Shalnark, beritahu semua laba-laba untuk berkumpul di apartemen dokter mesum ini"

"baiklah Danchou"

"alasanku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini, karena aku punya dua misi, pertama untuk mengumpulkan mata merah yang tersisa, yang kedua adalah untuk mengambil alih Ryuseigai. Aku telah mendapatkan dukungan dari negara Scarleton. Negara Scarleton akan mengambil alih Ryiseigai. Aku sendiri yang akan menangani masalah itu di Scarleton. Raja telah sepenuhnya mempercayakanya padaku"

"jadi Danchou, kita tak usah lagi merampok dan membunuh?" tanya Feitan, Kuroro mengangguk. Kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Feitan dan Phinks, sementara yang lainnya nampak senang.

"Shalnark, Franklyn, Bonolenov, Phinks, Feitan, kalian akan mengambil alih Ryuseigai. Nobu, Machi, Shizuku, Cortopi, kalian akan mencari mata merah. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Danchou, kenapa kami harus mencari mata merah si pengguna rantai?" tanya Nobunaga, ia masih membenci Kurapika.

"tentu saja, kalian yang telah membantainy, dan kuroro adalah bagian dari suku Kuruta." Jawab Kurapika sinis

"Danchou?" tanya Machi

"itu vetul, aku sendiri berasal dari Scarleton, negeri asal suku Kuruta"

"apa?" tanya semuanya yang tida menyangka akan hal itu

"ceritanya panjang, aku terlalu lelah sekarang." Ucap Kuroro jujur

"Kuroro, aku akan membantu mencari mata merah" kata Gon tiba-tiba

"Gon, itu terlalu berbahaya"

"Kurapika kau meragukanku, aku memang belum setangguh dirimu, tapi dalam enam bulan terakhir keabsenanmu, aku bertambah kuat" ucap Gon bangga

"tapi gon.."

"itu benar Kurapika, aku dan Gon akan membantumu" sanggah Killua

"aku juga akan membantumu, meskipun aku lemah, tapi aku seorang penyembuh jika kalian terluka atau sakit."

"teman-teman.." ucap Kurapika terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu ia menatap Kuroro, meminta pendapatanya, Kuroro mengangguk, "Jika itu yang kalian inginkan"

"bagus kalau begitu, petualangan mencari mata merah pasti akan mengaah kemampuan kami. Ya sekalian aku mencari ayahku!" ujar Gon

"Danchou, kami akan mencari mata merah dan membenahi Ryuseigai, bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau akan mencari mata merah atau membenahi Ryuseigai? Tanya Shizuku polos

"hm" Kuroro memasang pose berpikirnya yang khas itu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan eksresi datar,

"aku dan Kurapika akan sibuk berusaha menghasilkan calon putra dan putri mahkota selanjutnya"

Gejret! Semua semua terjatuh, dengan mulut menganga tak menyangka kuroro akan berkata seperti itu, semua kulit kurapika yang tidak tertutupi pakaian memerah, tangannya mengepal, ia benar-benar malu, Kurapika sudah menyiapkan tinjunya, tapi tiba-tiba, 'cup' Kuroro mencium Kurapika, menahan kepala gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, agar tidak bergerak, semua yang melihat nampak merona dan malu, bahkan Phinks dan Leorio mendadak mimisan, Kurapika mendorong Kuroro kuat-kuat, lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya karena ia benar-benar tak punya muka lagi menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia benar-benar malu. Kuroro sudah sangat mempermalukannya. Kuroro hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyu, lalu berkata, "Bulan depan, kalian semua datanglah ke Scarleton untuk perayaan ulang tahun Kurapika yang ke dua puluh. Oh satu hal lagi, aku dan Kurapika sudah menikah dua bulan lalu, jika kalian belum mengerti. Aku ingin istirahat dulu" katanya tenang, seolah yang berbicara adalah pemuda biasa, bukan Kuroro Lucilfer yang berhati es, kriminal ranking s. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah kamar Kurapika, semua mata masih melongo, dan baru ketika mereka mendengar pintu ditutup, mereka saling menatap tak percaya.

Sementara itu Hisoka akhirnya tina di Scarleton. Setelah berbulan-bulan mencari Kuroro, akhirnya ia menemukan pria itu. Hisoka melempar kartu yang berhasil dihindari pria itu.

"fufufufufu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Zendo mengernyitkan alisnya, siapa badut aneh ini pikirnya, dia tampak berbahaya, "siapa kau?"

"ah jangan bilang kau amnesia, berbulan-bulan aku mencarimu, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kita harus bertarung, kali ini tidak boleh ada yang menganggangu hanya kau dan aku. Kita tentukan siapa yang terbaik antara kita. Aku atau kau, Kuroro Lucilfer"

Zendo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kau salah orang, aku bukan Kuroro Lucilfer"

Lalu Zendo menyibak helaian rambut di dahinya yang polos. Hisoka kecewa luar biasa, padahal ia sudah merasakan aura Kuroro sebelumnya. "sialan cih!" lalu Hisoka pun pergi dengan marah.

Yah tadi Kuroro memang di Scarleton, hanya saja ia sudah terlambat ke bandara, jadi dia berteleportasi ke bandara, saat mereka berada di tengah jalan menuju bandara, untuk kemudian terbang ke York Shin City.

* * *

><p>Aduh maaf sekali lagi, endingnya ga begitu memuaskan, terkesan buru-buru hehehe. author juga newbie di sini. semoga epilognya cukup untuk memperbaiki endingnya yang gaje. makasih buat dukungan para silent reader sama yang udah rajin ngereview. akhir kata gomenasai, arigatou<p> 


End file.
